Magick, Destiny & Doom
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Sectets lies and plots threaten Camelot and the King. Written for Camelot Drabble from May 2016 to February 2017
1. Introduction

Written for Camelot Drabble May 2016 to February 2017

"But I fear that your futures are now joined forever. She is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love." Kilgharrah 3x03

"He is your destiny, Morgana, and he is your doom." Alator 5x10

 **In Story Order:**

1\. In The Shadows (Shadows)

2\. The Beginning (Elusive)

3\. Magick Stirs (Part 1)(Donate A Prompt)

4\. Magick Stirs (Part 2)(Donate A Prompt)

5\. Calling Them Out (Eye Contact)

6\. Overjoyed (Dancing)

7\. Take Great Care (Handle with Care)

8\. Bothersome Things (Distractions)

9\. Emrys! (Classic Rock - "Magic Man" by Heart)

10\. Last Words (Forgiveness)

11\. Serendipity (Serendipity)

12\. Words Spoken in the Night (Insecurity)

13\. The Decisions Made (Decision)

14\. A Lie Becomes a Truth (The Unsent Letter)

15\. Dragon's Breath (Imperfection)

16\. The Gathering of Magick (Any thing you want)

17\. Brewing Trouble (Recipe)

18\. Meddlesome (Welcome Home)

19\. Doom's Call (Beautiful)

20\. Starting Back (Second Chances)

21\. Learning the Truth (Learning)

22\. It Just Happened (Heat of the Moment)

23\. Approaching Fate (Foreshadowing)

24\. The Brother (Calm before the storm)

25\. The Dovetown Patrol ("Why are you doing this to me?")

26\. Before the King of Camelot (No! STOP!)

27\. Family Matters (Chaos)

28\. Far and Close (Separation)

29\. At Gwen's House (A Day in the Life)

30\. Unexpected Allies (Unexpected)

31\. Good Faith (Hunger)

32\. Rising Sun (-)

33\. Choosing Doom (What are you afraid of?)

34\. Choosing Destiny (Responsible)

35\. Intertwined (Part 1)(Looking back)

36\. Intertwined (Part 2)(Accidental)

37\. Intertwined (Part 3)(Enough)

38\. Intertwined (Part 4)(Bruises)

39\. Turnabout (Embarass)

40\. The Great Dragon's Last Words (We need to talk)


	2. In the Shadows

Summary: Morgana gets a visitor and Merlin feels an impending threat on the horizon.

Prompt: 210. Shadows

x

 **In The Shadows**

Morgana stood at the window of the dark tower and watched the storm raging outside. There was something about storms that made her feel restless.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" The voice came from behind her in the shadows. "So much power and so much destruction. It's the perfect combination. It reminds me of you, Priestess."

"Who are you?" Morgana turned and looked into the shadows. "Do I know you?"

"No but you will." The voice said. "After I have finished with the five kingdoms, everyone will know my name. I plan to be a perfect storm with equal parts destruction and death."

"Why are you here? Is it just to tell me of your plan?" Morgana squinted but she still couldn't see anyone. "Why would you do that?"

"I am here for more than that, Priestess. I'm here to give you your heart's desire. I will bring Emrys to you." He laughed.

"What do you mean? Are you just going to bring him to me?" Morgana gave up trying to see through the shadows.

"I have no intentions of bringing him to you. He will come to you on his own. What happens when he arrives is up to you. You can either join forces to stop me or you can bring him to an end."

A sudden flash of lightning lit up the room. There was no one there.

"Where did you go?" Morgana felt a chill. She hugged the shawl closer around her shoulders. "Where are you?" Morgana was angry now. She rushed over and pulled the tapestries off the wall. "Where are you?!"

Morgana felt fear for the first time in years.

Merlin suddenly sat up in bed. He had felt a wave of strong magick wash over him in his sleep. He put his feet on the floor and rubbed his head. He heard movement in the main chamber and got up to see what it was.

Gaius looked up as merlin opened the door. "What are you doing awake at this hour? Did the storm wake you?"

"Storm? No. It wasn't the storm." Merlin looked at the work table. "I thought you finished the medicines for the week."

"I couldn't sleep so I was just getting a head start on next week." Gaius looked at Merlin. "What is your excuse?"

"I felt strong magick. It's close enough for me to feel. It's worrisome." Merlin went over to the water pail to get a drink.

"Do you think its Morgana?" Gaius looked over to where merlin was standing.

"No. This isn't Morgana. It feels… different." Merlin shuddered. "There is something out there and it's a lot closer than I would like."

"Maybe you should tell Arthur that you need to visit your mother. It will give you time to find the source of the magick." Gaius brought over a blanket and put it around Merlin's shoulders. "You need to handle this."

"I will but I can't keep using my mother as an excuse." Merlin shook his head. "One of these times, he's going to ask to come with me. You know how fond he is of my mother."

Gaius nodded. "You have a point."

Merlin looked up at the window at the first flash of lightning. "We should get some sleep. I will have to come up with some reason to leave the city for a few days. It's a good thing Arthur is so trusting."

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "You better be careful that you don't lose his trust."

The lightning flashed filling the chambers with light. Merlin got a glimpse of a man standing in his room. He ran into his room but found no one standing where he saw the man.

"What is it?" Gaius followed him as far as the bottom of the stairs.

"I thought I saw someone in my room." Merlin checked under the bed.

"Should I call the guards?" Gaius looked concerned.

"No. It was magick. I can still feel it in the air." Merlin dropped the blanket. "I better get packed."


	3. The Beginning

Summary: Merlin makes arrangements to leave and Morgana gets another visit.

Prompt:211. Elusive

x

 **The Beginning**

When Merlin finished packing, he came down to find Gaius sitting at the table frowning.

"I know what you're going to say but I have to do this." Merlin put his pack on the table and shoved an apple in it.

"I wasn't going to tell you not to go. I was just thinking. Remember Faulkner? Near the western border?" Gaius asked. "He has written to me wanting me to help him with a patient of his. I think it would give you the perfect reason to leave Camelot."

"Do you think it would work? Faulkner is more experienced than I with medicines and healing." Merlin sat down. "Gaius, I can barely diagnosis a cold."

"You are much better than you think." Gaius put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Just go have a look before you start this wild goose chase for some elusive sorcerer that may not even exist."

"He exists. I saw him in my room and I felt his magick." Merlin looked out the window. "I better get to Arthur. He has Privy Council first thing this morning. Are you going?"

"Yes. I suppose it will be breakfast with the king today?" Gaius stretched.

"Of course. Have you ever know Arthur to miss a meal?" Merlin chuckled.

"Merlin! He is your king." Gaius admonished him.

"He's also my friend." Merlin reminded the older man. "I have to tell George to take care of him while I'm gone. Arthur will hate that. George annoys him but George is the only one that I trust to take care of him properly. I better get on. I'll see you at breakfast."

Merlin put his pack next to the door and left make arraignments.

Gaius went over to his desk to write Merlin a letter of introduction to give Faulkner.

Morgana walked out into the early morning mist and looked around. "Where is she?"

"My Lady?" One of the guards had heard her.

"Have you seen the dragon?" Morgana keep her eyes to the sky.

"I believe I saw it go into the stable. The groom was feeding the horses." The guard told her. "I think it went there to get warm and have something to eat. The groom keeps a little something for the beast in the stables stores."

Morgana walked toward the stable. She pulled her wrap closer against the mist and morning chill.

"My Lady." The groom bowed. "She's having a rough one today. I was about to make some plasters and warm a blanket."

"Thank you." Morgana walked over to the stall that the little dragon used and knelt down. She ran her hand down the dragons back. "I wish I could heal you properly. Rest and I will be back when the sun comes out for our walk."

The dragon nuzzled her hand and put her head down to rest.

"Emrys would be able to heal her."

Morgana jumped and looked behind her. The man from last night stood in the shadows of the corner of the stall. "I thought you were just a dream."

"No. I am quite real, Priestess." The man didn't move out of the shadows. "He is coming to find me. Maybe he will heal the dragon when he arrives. He is a dragon lord, after all."

"A what?" Morgana had never heard of that before.

"He has the ability to control the will of the dragons. They have no choice but to obey his every word. He could turn her against you. Do you really want to take that chance? You should put the poor beast out of its misery."

"I promised her that I would care for her and I will." Morgana stood up. "Why do you keep to the shadows? Reveal yourself to me."

"I will, Priestess." The man laughed. "When the time is right."

In the King's chambers, the remains of breakfast was being cleared by two kitchen maids.

"So if there isn't anything else…" Arthur started to stand up.

"Sire, there is one more thing." Gaius took a breath when Arthur glared at him. "A physician near the western border has asked for help in diagnosing a patient that he is treating. I am getting old and the journey is long. I would like permission to send Merlin in my place."

"Merlin?" Arthur looked perplexed.

"Merlin is a fully trained physician." Gaius reminded him. "It would only be until the patient is healed."

Arthur looked at Merlin. "Merlin?"

"I have already made arrangements for George to take my duties while I'm gone." Merlin shifted on his feet. "I'd like to leave as soon as possible."

"Go, but I want you to take one of the Knights with you." Arthur looked around the table for a volunteer.

"I will escort him, Sire." Lancelot said suddenly.

Arthur nodded. "Gwaine, take Lancelot's place on the northern patrol. Now is there anything else?"

"That's fine with me. I have some unfinished business in the north." Gwaine grinned.

"What's her name?" Elyan asked.

"There more than one, I'd wager." Leon chuckled.

Gwaine shook his head.

Arthur looked from Leon to Elyan to Gwaine then Percival for anymore unexpected requests. "Let's get to training then."

The room cleared but Lancelot stayed behind to talk to Merlin.

"So where are we really going?" Lancelot grinned at Merlin. "It has to do with magick doesn't it?"

"How did you know?" Merlin frowned.

"You were nervous and Gaius was even more nervous than you." Lancelot gave Merlin a smirk.

"I have a sorcerer to find. He is an elusive one and very powerful. That is all I know." Merlin sighed. "I was lucky that you volunteered."

"Yes you are." Lancelot put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Elyan will be Arthur's brother in law soon, He would have to tell Arthur the truth. Leon would drag you back to the dungeon at the first sign of magick. Gwaine talks as much as he drinks. He would let it slip for sure."

"And Percival?" Merlin grinned.

"He snores louder than a bear." Lancelot laughed. "I'll meet you at the stables in an hour."

"Thank you Lancelot." Merlin grinned.


	4. Magick Stirs (Part 1)

**Summary:** Morgause brings news from King Lot as Merlin and Lancelot deal with the perils of travel.

 **Prompt:** 212 Donate A Prompt From digthewriter Black Leather

x

 **Magick Stirs (Part 1)**

Morgana walked out of the stables and stopped when she saw a rider approaching. She had been expecting the visitor but the arrival was overdue.

Morgause slid off the black stallion and handed the reins to a waiting groom. "Hello sister."

"I was expecting you two days ago. I knew you had a thing for men in black leather but this is ridiculous." Morgana folded her arms in front of her. "So what is Cenred up to these days?"

"I have no idea. I wasn't visiting him." Morgause pulled a letter from her vest. "I was visiting King Lot. He will give us assistance."

"Does he wear black leather too?" Morgana took the letter and looked at it.

"Yes. He does but that is not why I went to him. We need an army to take your kingdom from your brother." Morgause looked at Morgana. "Unless you don't care about your crown any longer."

"That's not the point, Morgause. We will be in debt to him. The letter says that he will expect payment for his assistance." Morgana waved the letter in the air. "Unless you are going to pay him with sex, we have nothing to give him."

"You underestimate my skills in the bedroom, sister." Morgause started to walk toward the tower. "What has you in such a state? Has your bracelet stopped working?"

"I have been having visits by a strange man. I believe he has magick." Morgana fell in step with Morgause. "He says that Emrys is on his way here."

"Then that means Camelot and its King will be unprotected. This is the perfect time to strike." Morgause got an excited smile on her face. "I can send a messenger to King Lot straight away. He can have an army here in less than two days.

"No!" Morgana reached over and grabbed Morgause by the arm. "I want to see what this man is planning first before we spread our resources and you have to spread yours."

"You think this man is a threat to us?" Morgause asked.

"Not to you but to me." Morgana shook her head. It's just a feeling I'm getting. Maybe, you should go see Cenred until I send for you. You could help him count all of his black leather breeches."

"I am staying. If you are in danger I want to help you." Morgause pulled away. "Tell me more while I get a bath and something to eat."

"Fine. You can stay but don't interfere." Morgana said as she followed Morgause into the tower.

"When do I ever interfere?" Morgause said cheerily.

Morgana sighed and muttered. "When don't you?"

Lancelot carried the firewood to the ring of stones that Merlin had put together. "This is the best I can find. Most of the wood is wet from the recent rains."

"It will do." Merlin pulled a sack off one of the horses. He brought it over to the camp fire and sat it down. He started to pile wood for the fire. "What are you looking for?"

"I feel like we are being watched." Lancelot looked toward the woods and sat down on the ground. "There were reports of bandits in these woods."

"There are bandits everywhere. Between the two of us im sure we can handle them." Merlin stood up and held his hand over the wood. "Forbearnan!"

Lancelot jumped when the wood caught on fire. "Give a little warning would you, Merlin."

Merlin just grinned and sat on the ground. He opened the sack and handed Lancelot a napkin with chicken in it.

"It pays to be the manservant of the King, it seems." Lancelot took a piece and passed the napkin back.

"You have no idea." Merlin chuckled. Suddenly, he frowned. "Lancelot, did the reports say the bandits were wearing black leather and carrying crossbows?"

"Yes why?" Lancelot looked where Merlin was staring. "What is it that you see?"

"Two men coming this way." Merlin sighed. "So much for having a nice peaceful trip."

Lancelot motioned for Merlin to get behind a nearby tree. He took cover behind another.

The two men came running out of the woods and stopped when they saw no one at the campfire. They looked at each other in confusion.

Merlin came out from behind the tree and grinned. "Hello!"

The two men turned and started to raise their weapons.

Merlin held out his hand. "Hleáp on bæc!"

The two men flew through the air and landed hard against a log.

Lancelot came out from where he was and looked at merlin with a grin. "Show off!"

Merlin shrugged. "I'm tired and hungry. I get some rope to tie the up. We can leave them on the road later for the patrols to pick up."

Lancelot pulled the mask off one of the black leather clad men. "Merlin, these two look like Cenred's men. What are they doing all the way over here near the western border?"

"We must be close to where Morgana is hiding out." Merlin looked around. He handed the rope to Lancelot. "Morgause and Cenred are close."

"Arthur was right to send you with an escort." Lancelot tied the men up. "I know you can handle yourself but it's always good to have someone watching your back."

Merlin nodded. "I think this trip may be a lot more dangerous than I first expected."


	5. Magick Stirs (Part 2)

**Summary:** The sorcerer has an ally.

 **Prompt:** 212 Donate A Prompt Photo Prompt From alby_mangroves .

 **Magick Stirs (Part 2)**

The sorcerer stepped from between the two ancient stones and shook his head. The illusion spell took more out of him each time he did it. Even with the magick he channeled from the stones, it was draining.

He took a few more steps before he fell to his knees then onto his side. He reached out and pulled a leather bag towards him. A quick search produced an amber liquid in a vile. He rolled on his back and drank it down. He stayed there for a moment until he could regain his strength.

The sound of hoof beats caused him to roll over and look around.

"Agravaine. That's all I need." He muttered as he struggled to sit up.

Agravaine rode up and dismounted. "Any progress?"

"Some." He took a deep breath and forced himself to sit. "Did you find out what was the elder sister doing at King Lot's court?"

"Morgause was trying to get an army together to take Camelot's throne. King Lot was more than happy to hear her out." Agravaine told him.

"We don't need that kind of distraction. Will he be helping her and Morgana take Camelot?"

"Of course not." Agravaine sat on a nearby boulder. "Morgause raised her skirts and the King raised her hopes but as soon as she was well away, he laughed at her attempt to manipulate him."

"He's a smart man not to do it to her face. She is still a powerful priestess." The sorcerer rubbed the back of his neck. "Did you bring me the supplies I asked for?"

"Yes." Agravaine went over to the saddlebags and untied a large sack. "How long do you think this will take?"

"It will take as long as it takes." The sorcerer reached for the sack. "It will take a few more days for them to be reunited. When the battle is over and one of them lies dead in the dust, I will kill the other before he or she can recover from the battle."

Agravaine smiled. "The protector of Camelot and the only other heir of Uther Pendragon dead in one fell swoop. I shall walk into Camelot and have the run of the place."

"Aren't you forgetting something, Agravaine? We shouldn't get ahead of ourselves." The sorcerer pulled out some bread and cheese from the sack. He started to eat. "We are counting on the emotions of two people who have a past with each other. An agreeable one, if my sources are correct."

"Morgana has a past with Emrys? I thought she didn't know his identity." Agravaine frowned. "How would she have a past with a man she doesn't even know?"

"You are so literal sometimes. She did not know he was Emrys at the time she was acquainted with him. Now, go set up camp. I am exhausted and I must use the stones again later tonight."

Agravaine started a camp fire and put down bed rolls for them both. He looked over at the dosing sorcerer and then glanced at the stones. He quietly walked over and reached out his hand to touch one of them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The sorcerer said sleepily. "The pain is great for me when I use them. For you, it may be fatal. But if you want to try be my guest."

Agravaine pulled his hand back and walked back to the fire. "What are you going to get out of all this?"

"All I want is freedom for my kin." The sorcerer sighed.

There was a shadow in the sky swirling around where they were. Both men looked up and frowned at the large shape in the sky. Just as suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared into the clouds.

"What was that?" Agravaine asked.

"That was a dragon from the looks of it. It must have been attracted to the stones." The sorcerer frowned. "That wasn't the sickly one that Morgana keeps as a pet. That one is full grown and quite ancient. I wonder if it's the same one that Uther trapped all those years ago."

"I doubt it. Surely, it would be dead by now." Agravaine shrugged.

"Dragons live longer than any other beast but you may be right." The sorcerer picked up the water skin and took a drink. "I wouldn't put it past Uther to kill the beast when it stopped amusing him."

"It sounds like you hated Uther as much as I did." Agravaine looked at the man. "You are old enough to remember the Great Purge."

"Remember it? I lived through it. I was nearly on one of those pyres but I escaped before the knights came to take my family."

"Those were terrible times." Agravaine sighed.

"Yes. Yes, they were." The sorcerer looked off into the distance. Memories of his family burning on the pyres were flooding into his head.


	6. Calling Them Out

**Summary:** Gwen is concerned that Merlin isn't well protected on his journey. Merlin shares a secret with Lancelot.

 **Prompt:** 213\. Eye contact

x

 **Calling Them Out**

"Gaius!" Gwen called out as she opened the door to Gaius' chambers.

"I'm here, Gwen." Gaius descended the stairs with a book in hand. "Are you unwell?"

"No but Arthur may be soon." Gwen gave Gaius a piercing look. "What is this I hear about Merlin going off to the western border with just Lancelot as an escort?"

"Merlin went to assist a fellow physician with a diagnosis." Gaius put the book down on the workbench. "I'm sure he will be fine."

"You sent Merlin?" Gwen put her hands on her hips. "Merlin. The King's manservant."

"Merlin is a trained physician." Gaius shook his head. "I don't understand why no one believes that. He's patched up almost every Knight at one time or another."

Gwen thought for a minute. "But why send him? I would expect you to go yourself. You have more experience."

"I'm too old for a journey like that. Merlin can handle whatever it is." Gaius opened the book and started to put ingredients into the bowl in front of him. He avoided eye contact with her. He was sure that Gwen would see through the ruse.

"I see." Gwen wasn't getting the answers she wanted. She squinted at Gaius. She could tell by the way he was avoiding her gaze that something was going on. Gwen knew she wouldn't get any more out of him so she left to talk to Arthur.

Gaius looked up at the closing door. He breathed a sigh of relief. Arthur didn't know the truth so he wouldn't be lying to Gwen about the real purpose of Merlin's trip.

Gwen walked into Arthur's chambers without knocking. "Arthur, we need to talk!"

George looked at Arthur and waited to be dismissed. He didn't want to be a witness to a quarrel between the King and his betrothed.

Arthur looked up and swallowed nervously. He wracked his brain to come up with what he had done to cause her to be so angry. Guinevere, how lovely to see you. I wasn't expecting you until supper.

Gwen looked at George fidgeting with the sock he was holding. "Get out!"

George threw the sock in the laundry basket and nearly ran for the door. On the way out, he considered calling for the guards but decided to find Sir Elyan instead.

Arthur looked into her eyes. Whatever I have done to cause you distress, I am truly sorry.

Gwen glared at him. "That's what you say when you can't think of a stupid thing you've done. Well let me tell you what you've done."

Arthur took a deep breath and braced himself.

"You sent your manservant to the western border without proper escort." Gwen waited for him to deny it.

"Lancelot went with him." Arthur shrugged.

"One knight against a forest full of bandits? What were you thinking?" Gwen put her hands on her hips and gave him the head tilt. Well?

"Guinevere, two men can move more quickly than a half dozen. Besides, Lancelot volunteered to escort Merlin." Arthur stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of her. "He will protect Merlin with his life. They are close friends."

"If anything happens to either one of them…." Gwen started.

"It won't. Lancelot is skilled. He will defeat any bandit they come across." Arthur thought it best not to mention that Merlin was still rubbish with a sword even after years at Camelot. "There is no need to worry."

Gwen grabbed Arthur by his shirt. "You better not be lying to me." She searched his eyes for any sign he was lying. She saw none so she pulled him down and kissed him.

Elyan walked in just at that moment and cleared his throat.

Gwen let go of Arthur and glared at her brother.

"George said there was a problem." Elyan shifted on his feet.

Gwen groaned. She walked to the door and shoved Elyan out of the way.

Elyan looked at Arthur. "What did you do now?"

"I sent Merlin off with only Lancelot as an escort. She's afraid they won't come back." Arthur straightened her shirt. "I don't think she believed me when I told her they'll be fine."

"Will they be fine?" Elyan asked. "Leon just got a report of two men dead near the western border. Their throats were cut in their sleep. Maybe you should have sent a few more men."

Arthur ran his hand through his hair. "I'm beginning to think I should have."

George stepped into the room and looked around.

"My sister is gone." Elyan grinned at the skittish servant. "Don't worry. She won't run you through with Arthur's sword."

"No. She has one of her own." Arthur smirked. "She's quite good with it too. She disarmed Sir Bors with ease just last week."

Elyan chuckled.

George looked like he was about to faint.

"George, you need to relax." Arthur grinned. "Polish my armor."

"Thank you Sire. George smiled and headed straight for the pile of dirty metal.

Arthur and Elyan made eye contact and chuckled.

"Are you going to send more men after them?" Elyan asked.

Arthur shook his head. "No but tell Leon I want to double the patrols for the western border. At least until they come back."

Elyan bowed and headed out to deliver the message as Arthur went back to work.

In the forest near the western border, Lancelot and Merlin were tying the two bandits to a tree when the patrol rode up.

"Sir Lancelot! Merlin. What have we here?" Sir Bors asked as he got down from his horse.

"Two bandits that attacked us last night." Lancelot pulled the rope tighter. "We were leaving them here for you to find."

"Thank you for the gift. These may be the two we are looking for. We found two men, dead, a few leagues back." Sir Bors looked behind him. "Braden, put them in the wagon. We will take them with us to Camelot."

A young knight in training came up and grabbed the men by the arm to escort them to the wagon.

"My lord, the little one used magick on us." One of the bandits whispered to Braden.

"You must have hit your head. He is the King Arthur's servant. He has no magick." Braden locked eyes with Merlin. He knew the man was telling the truth.

Merlin nodded in thanks to the young man.

Braden knew Merlin was Emrys because he was a druid and Merlin knew his secret as well. Merlin had seen the druid tattoo on Braden's arm while tending a wound during training.

"We'll let you get on." Sir Bors got back on his horse. "Safe journey."

"Safe journey to you, Bors." Lancelot grinned. "See you at the Rising Sun when we get back."

When the patrol was out of sight Lancelot turned to Merlin. "Who is that boy and what do you know of him? Will he expose you?"

"He can't expose me without exposing himself. His name is Braden and he is a new knight recruit." Merlin started to walk back the horses.

"What do you mean, Merlin?" Lancelot grabbed his arm and turned Merlin to face him.

"Braden is a druid from Essetir. He will not be a problem." Merlin pulled away. "We need to get moving."

"I hope your right, Merlin." Lancelot wasn't as confident as Merlin that the young man would keep quiet.


	7. Overjoyed

**Summary:** Merlin arrives at the village and gets a surprise. The Sorcerer continues to visit Morgana.

 **Prompt:** 214\. Dancing

x

 **Overjoyed**

The sun was setting when Merlin and Lancelot reached the village of Pence. Merlin looked around for the physician's house because Gaius had told Merlin to go straight to the physician's house when he got there.

Merlin stopped his horse near the edge of the field where a woman was working. "Excuse me, I'm looking for the physician."

The woman looked at the both and saw the red cloak on Lancelot. She pointed to the house at the end of the row.

"Thank you." Merlin smiled and turned his horse in the direction of the house.

Merlin and Lancelot dismounted and knocked on the door.

A grey haired man opened the door. "Who are you?"

"I'm the physician you sent for." Merlin held up his medicine bag.

"Can't be. You're too young to be the Court Physician." The man turned and looked into the room behind him. "You said the Court Physician was an old man. This one here is barely shaving."

Lancelot chuckled under his breath.

The man was pushed out of the doorway and a woman appeared. She looked at Merlin with piercing blue eyes. She pushed her graying ginger behind her ear and smiled.

"Merlin! I was expecting Gaius. Did he come with you?" The woman looked past them towards the horses.

"No. He sent me in his place." Merlin looked at Lancelot. "Lancelot, this is Merrilea. She is an acquaintance of Gaius from his days before the Great Purge." He looked back at Merrilea. "Why did you send for Gaius when you have the ability to heal with magick?"

"For her." Merrilea opened the door wider so that Merlin could see. "She wanted him to come."

"Alice?" Merlin entered the house and went to kneel next to the bed where Alice was laying.

"He didn't come, did he?" Alice said weakly. "I wanted to see him one last time before…"

Merlin stood up and faced the other woman. "Why didn't you just seen word to him that she was dying?"

"I'm not the only one with a warrant on my head for sorcery." Merrilea shook her head. "What would your King do to him if he knew he was going to meet a sorceress?"

Merlin looked at the floor. He didn't need to answer the question.

At the Dark Tower, Morgause was in the mood to celebrate. She had every musician she could find come to the tower. Tables were laid with food and spirits. Several of the servants and the guards were dancing in the courtyard.

"Just think, sister, this time next month, we will be celebrating our victory in Camelot." Morgause held out her goblet for a servant to refill.

"I don't think you should be so confident, Morgause. We haven't seen the troops or supplies that King Lot promised you yet." Morgana looked at the contents of the goblet in her hand. "I've had enough of this. I'm going to bed."

"Have it your way for now, Morgana." Morgause laughed. "But you shall see that I was right when we enter the gates of Camelot victorious."

Morgana put the goblet down on a table as she walked into the tower to go to bed. She walked the dark stairs in silence and entered her room. With a wave of her hand, she lit the candles and dropped onto the bed.

"Morgause should heed your advice." A voice from the shadows said.

"You again. Now what do you want?" Morgana sat up and glared towards the sound of the voice.

"Emrys is close." The voice warned "He will be here in two days. Be ready when he arrives. He will not give you time to prepare once he steps into the courtyard below."

Morgana squinted as she tried to see the man in the corner. "Why should I believe you?"

"Don't and you will die then Camelot will remain in Arthur's hands. It is your choice."

A cold wind blew out all the candles in the wind. Morgana pulled a pillow from the bed and hugged it. The chill of the wind was not what was making her shiver. It was fear.

The sorcerer staggered from the standing stones into Agravaine's arms. "Thank you. I just need to rest."

"Any progress?" Agravaine asked as he helped him sit and passed the man a water skin.

The sorcerer nodded. "Morgana is terrified. I couldn't reach Emrys. He's on the move again."

"Rest then try to make contact. We need them both off balance for the plan to work." Agravaine sat down. "Soon it will be time to give Morgause the bad news."

The sorcerer laughed. "You are enjoying this more than you should. The next thing I expect is for you to dance for joy."

Agravaine chuckled. "I just might!"


	8. Take Great Care

**Summary:** Nothing seems to be going to plan for Merlin until he has a talk with the Great Dragon

 **Prompt:** 215 Handle with Care

x

 **Take Great Care**

Merlin pulled Merrilea outside. "Do you know what Alice's ailment is?"

"She has consumption. I used every potion and spell I could but she is too far gone for me to heal." Merrilea was very upset. "If I had only caught it earlier but she didn't tell me she was sick. You have strong magick. Heal her."

"Quiet down." Merlin looked around to see if anyone had heard. "I will do what I can to keep her alive until Gaius can get here. Some things are beyond my magick as well."

"It will take days to bring him here. There won't be enough time." Merrilea sighed. "All she wanted was to see Gaius again."

"She will." Merlin looked into the doorway. "Lancelot, you have to bring Gaius here."

"Merlin, Arthur isn't going to like it that I just left you here." Lancelot looked around at the village. "This place is close to the border. Anything could happen here."

"Don't worry about Arthur." Merlin pulled Merrilea inside with him. "Come inside. I need to give Lancelot a note for Gaius."

Merlin found paper and ink on a table near the door. He wrote a note to Gaius explaining what was going on. He passed his hand over it and the writing disappeared.

"The writing on this note will only appear when Gaius touches it. Keep it safe." Merlin handed Lancelot the note

"I will handle it with the utmost care." Lancelot put the note inside the pouch on his side. "You need to take care as well. Any sign of trouble, get out of here."

"I can handle myself." Merlin grinned then grew serious. "Ride hard. She doesn't have much time."

Lancelot rushed over to his horse and was gone in less than a minute.

"She will never last." Merrilea sighed. "You're bringing him here to bury her."

Merlin walked over to the bed and put his hands on Alice's sides. "Eáþnes híe, onhirdau hie."

Alice reached up and patted merlin's cheek. "Thank you Merlin."

"Sleep." Merlin took her hand and placed it on her chest. "I've sent Lancelot for Gaius. He will be here as soon as he can."

Near the White Mountains, the sorcerer looked up from his food and frowned at Agravaine as he saddled his horse. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to break the bad news to Morgause. I think she's had enough time to celebrate what she thought was a victory for her cause." Agravaine chuckled. "I shall enjoy bringing her down to earth."

"I shall remember you fondly." The sorcerer shook his head. "She is a Priestess of the Old Religion and very proficient in killing those who stand in her way."

"I'm simply the messenger." Agravaine shrugged.

"The messenger is usually the first to be killed. Handle the situation with great care, Agravaine. Morgause is ruthless." The sorcerer reminded him. "Don't take too long. I don't like to be out here, exposed like this."

"I will be back by midday tomorrow." Agravaine mounted his horse. "Find Emrys. He needs a little rattling."

"You assume that he is as easy to unsettle as Morgana. I don't believe that for a moment." The sorcerer put down his plate and stretched. "I will go to him as soon as the moon rises in the sky."

Agravaine nodded and rode off.

The sorcerer got up and began to prepare himself for the standing stones.

Back at the physician's house, Merlin had been sitting by Alice's bed for hours. He rubbed his face and looked at Alice. She was pale, not the vivacious woman he had met once before. It made him upset so he went out for some air.

Merlin walked to the well and dipped the cup in the full bucket for a drink.

A shadow appeared in the nearby trees. "Emrys, why do you tarry in this village? The Priestess is waiting for you. She knows you are on the way and she is preparing to kill you."

"I had have other things on my mind." Merlin drank from the cup and put it back in the bucket. "I don't enjoy being manipulated. What do you say I just find you and kill you instead?"

"You will never find me." The wind blew cold and the shadow disappeared.

Merlin stretched and started to walk back to the cottage.

"Merlin! Merlin! I must speak with you!" Kilgharrah's voice called out in his head. "I am in the clearing beyond the stand of pines."

"I really do wish for some peace right now. I suppose I shall never get any." Merlin groaned and looked back to the cottage. When he saw all was quiet, he headed for the pines and the clearing beyond.

Kilgharrah lay on his belly in the clearing. He raised his head as Merlin approached.

"What do you need to speak to me about?" Merlin asked as he walked up.

"There is a sorcerer using the twin stones at the foot of the White Mountains. He has a companion who has this crest." Kilgharrah gently blew fire in the shape of a fleur de lis.

"I've seen that crest. It belonged to Arthur's mother." Merlin frowned. "Why would someone from Arthur's mother's family be behind this trick?"

"I have followed this man to the court of King Lot and to the tower where the witches, Morgause and Morgana, now reside." Kilgharrah put his head back down. "I fear they are after Camelot and its King."

"You may be right." Merlin looked around. "Keep watch on Morgana and Morgause. See if they are gathering forces to take Camelot. If they are, find me. I will deal with them before they get there."

Kilgharrah stood up and bowed his head before he flew off.

Merlin turned toward the pines and was surprised when Merrilea came from behind one.

"I remember that beast. He was imprisoned under the castle at Camelot." Merrilea looked up and watched the dragon fly away. "You're a dragon lord, aren't you?"

"Yes. Why did you follow me?" Merlin started to walk past her.

"Alice needs your touch again. She is in pain." Merrilea followed him. "She is lucky to have a physician who treats her with such great care."

Merlin sighed but didn't answer.


	9. Bothersome Things

**Summary:** Merlin is restless and distracted.

 **Prompt:** 216\. Distractions

x

 **Bothersome Things**

Agravaine rode up into the courtyard of the Dark Tower. Morgause came out as he stopped his horse and looked up at him.

"Where is my army and supplies? King Lot said you would be the one to bring them." Morgause stormed over and grabbed the reins of his horse. "Answer me, Agravaine!"

"That's Lord Agravaine to you." Agravaine got down from his horse and took the reins from her. "King Lot regrets to inform you that he will not be sending any help your way. He sends his deepest apologies."

"He promised me!" Morgause pushed him in the chest. "You're lying to me."

"I'm not lying, Morgause. He was never going to send you anything." Agravaine glared at her as he rubbed his chest. "You stupid woman."

"I don't know how but you told him not to, didn't you?" Morgause accused him. "Didn't you?!"

"Morgause." Agravaine shook his head and laughed. "Morgause, you were nothing more than a tasty bit of distraction for him. He would have promised you anything to get you to lift your skirts. You're a fool to think otherwise."

Morgause screamed something incoherent and stormed toward the stables.

"I wouldn't want to be King Lot when she gets to his castle." Agravaine laughed to himself and got back on his horse. He laughed as he rode off.

Merlin looked out the window for the second time in the last five minutes. He sighed deeply and ruffled his hair.

"Merlin, standing at the window and sighing are not going to make Gaius and the knight come back any faster." Merrilea wiped Alice's brow. "She is still sleeping. That was some spell you put her. She may actually last until Gaius gets here."

Merlin looked over at Alice. "I hope that she will."

"You've been distracted since you spoke to that scaly friend of yours." Merrilea smirked at him. "What did he say that has you so distracted?"

"It's not your concern, Merrilea." Merlin checked Alice's pulse. "Just let it go."

Merrilea bit her lip. She knew there was something going on and it bothered her that she couldn't get him to open up. That must be a side effect of living underneath Uther Pendragon's nose. She let it go for the moment but she vowed to try again later.

Merlin stepped away from the bed and went back to the window. "Lancelot should be there by now."

At Camelot, Lancelot was just galloping up into the courtyard. He jumped down from his horse and threw the reins to a waiting groom before running to the infirmary.

Gaius looked up startled when the door flew open and Lancelot stood there trying to catch his breath. "What is it? What happened? Where is Merlin?"

"Gaius, you have to come. The reason the physician was asking for you is because you know the patient." Lancelot leaned on the door. "Merlin said her name was Alice."

"Alice?" Gaius put his hand on his heart.

"Gaius, she's dying." Lancelot stepped forward. "You need to come back with me. She wants to say goodbye to you. Merlin is keeping her alive as best he can but we still may not make it in time."

"I can't just leave. I have to tell Arthur where I'm going." Gaius looked around. "I have to pack up some…"

"Gaius, there is no time. We need to leave right now and ride straight through." Lancelot picked up Gaius' medicine bag and handed it to him. "I will get fresh horses and meet you at the stables."

"But Arthur needs to be told." Gaius insisted.

"He's distracted by Gwen and their wedding plans. He won't notice you being gone for just a few days." Lancelot pulled him to the door.

Braden stood in the doorway. "Sir Lancelot do you need assistance? Where is Merlin? Did he come back with you?"

"No." Lancelot remembered the young man from the patrol. "What was your name?"

"I'm Braden. I am a knight in training." Braden bowed.

"Perfect. You can tell Arthur that Gaius was called away." Lancelot looked at Gaius. "Now, we can go."

"Not without me." Braden looked at them both. "You're going to need an extra guard. The physician is old and he will need to be protected."

"Fine." Lancelot threw up his hands. "Meet us at the stables and don't let Arthur keep you. We have to get going while there is still daylight."

"Thank you Sir." Braden smiled and rushed off to tell Arthur.

Lancelot looked back at Gaius. "Ready?"

"I just need to get one thing." Gaius turned to look at the bottles and vials on the worktable.

Lancelot groaned.


	10. Emrys!

**Summary:** Morgana has a dream that shakes her up.

 **Prompt:** 217\. Classic Rock

x

 **Emrys!**

Morgana pulled the furs closer around the dragon sleeping peacefully by the fire. She gave it a kiss on the top of the head and got in bed.

She drifted off into a dream filled sleep. Images of Camelot, Gwen, Merlin, and Arthur flooded her head. Then the images settled on Merlin and the night she left Camelot.

"Morgana, where are you going?" Merlin had asked as he watched her packing to leave.

"I have to go Merlin. I have to get to the Druids. You said they would help me."

"Please, Morgana, don't go. It will only cause trouble. Stay with me. It's still winter and you don't like the cold."

Merlin grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. His blue eyes haunted her. They burned into her mind and saw her very soul.

"Merlin, please try to understand I have magick. If I stay here Uther will kill me. Please, Merlin, help me get away."

The images shifted to the druid camp. It had been months since she had seen him but there he was reaching for her hands again. His blue eyes searched hers to see into her soul.

"Morgana, everyone misses you. Please come home. Arthur is preparing to send men into the forest to find you and these druids. Uther is heartbroken. As am I."

"I can't come home. I'm leaving the camp. Morgause sent for me. Please Merlin, you understand why I can't come home."

"Yes. Yes I do." Merlin walked away from her.

Merlin was speaking to the leader of the camp. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes. I know of you." The leader started to say a name but Merlin stopped him.

They moved farther away. The leader said a word or was it a name?

Morgana couldn't hear it at first but then it started to echo.

Emrys!

Suddenly, Morgana sat up in bed, fully awake. She gasped for air and put her hand over her heart as it pounded in her chest. "No! No! It can't be! He can't be!"

Morgana looked at her hands. Merlin's touch was like no one else's. There was a strange sensation every time he touched her. It was like a surge of warmth. She had craved it even in her dream.

"Magick! It was magick that I was feeling in his hands." Morgan sank back into the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. "He would never hurt me. Would he?"

In the village, Merlin woke up with a jolt. "Morgana!"

Merrilea looked over at merlin on his bedroll on the floor. She knew the name and its reputation. She began to wonder how this young sorcerer knew the Priestess of the Old Religion.

Merlin sat up and realized that Merrilea was staring at him.

"Merlin, how do you know Morgana?" Merrilea asked.

"She's Arthur's sister." Merlin rubbed his face with his hands. He looked at his hands and longed to touch her again.


	11. Last Words

**Summary:** Gaius arrives just in time for Alice's last words.

 **Prompt:** 218\. Forgiveness

x

 **Last Words**

It was nearly noon when the riders from Camelot arrived in the village. They galloped up to the physician's house at the end of the road.

Merlin saw them coming out of the window. He walked out of the house to greet them and frowned when he saw Braden with Gaius and Lancelot.

Gaius struggled to get off his horse before Lancelot helped him down. The old man walked straight up to Merlin. "Is she still alive?"

"Yes. I was able to keep her alive but you really need to hurry. I don't think I can keep her alive any longer." Merlin put his hand on the old man's shoulder. "She wanted to see you so I did what I could until you came."

"Thank you Merlin." Gaius went in the house and looked at Merrilea by the bed. "Leave us alone please."

"Of course Gaius." Merrilea got up and walked toward the door. She whispered as she reached his side. "She is weak it won't be long now."

Gaius nodded and walked to the bed. He sat down on the chair by the bed and took Alice's hand. "I'm here, Alice. I came just like you asked."

Alice's eyes fluttered open and she squeezed his hand. "Gaius, you always were late for everything."

"I know." Gaius gave her a weak smile. "Forgive me?"

"I am the one that needs to be forgiven. I was the one that encouraged you to dabble in magick. I nearly got us both killed in the Great Purge. Alice took a labored breath. If it wasn't for your quick thinking, we would have burned for sorcery. Then years later, I showed up in Camelot and nearly got you burned again."

"I took care of all that. There is no need to dwell on the past." Gaius patted her hand. "I have missed you so much. I have thought of you every day."

"I have thought of you too." Alicae squeezed his hand. Her strength was leaving her. "Do you forgive me Gaius? Do you forgive me for making your heart break when I had to flee not once but twice?"

"I forgive you, my love. My heart." Gaius kissed her hand. "I will always forgive you for anything that you have done because I love you."

"And I love you." Alice started to cry. "I will die soon. Promise me that when you will go back to your life and remember me fondly."

"I will, my love." Gaius felt his eyes stinging with tears. "Forgive me for not coming with you when you left Camelot all those years ago. I had to stay. I had to look after the child."

"I know and now he hates magick like his father before him." Alice took a shuddering breath. Does he know all of what you sacrificed for him?"

"I think he is just realizing some of it now." Gaius could see her trembling. "Are you cold?"

"Yes. Death is cold." Alice winced in pain. She could feel the spell that Merlin had used wearing off. "I want to hear you say it one more time before I close my eyes forever."

"I love you, Alice, and I forgive you." Gaius kissed her lips softly.

With her last breath, Alice whispered "I love you."

Gaius broke down and let himself cry for her and for himself. He didn't see Merlin standing in the doorway.

Merlin walked back outside and looked at the three people standing there waiting. "She's gone."

Merrilea wiped a tear from her cheek. "Then her pain is over."

Suddenly, Gaius appeared in the doorway. "Merrilea! Why wasn't I sent for before now? Explain."

"I didn't even know she was ill until she collapsed one day while we were making potions." Merrilea defended herself. "And I did send for you and you sent him in your place." She pointed at Merlin.

"If I had known it was Alice, I would have come myself." Gaius was angry not just at the woman standing in front of him but himself as well.

"With Camelot's knights on your heels! We couldn't take that chance." Merrilea looked at Lancelot. "Why is it that all this doesn't surprise you?"

"I've known of Merlin's magick since almost the day we met. I keep his secret because he is my friend." Lancelot looked at Gaius. "Gaius is like a father to him and I would never betray him either."

"Not the sentiment I expected from one of Arthur's knights." Merrilea frowned and turned to Braden. "And you boy? Did you know of these things?"

"I am a druid. I was raised with magick and I have gifts." Braden admitted.

"Merlin, maybe you should fill them in on what your scaly friend told you in the forest." Merrilea waited for Merlin to speak.

"Now is not the time, Merrilea. We need to prepare Alice for her burial." Merlin looked at Gaius. "There is a lovely spot near an old oak tree in the forest. I don't think she would want to be put on a pyre."

"No, she wouldn't Nor would I." Gaius nodded. "Thank you Merlin."

"Come on Braden. Lancelot tapped him on the shoulder. "We should start digging as soon as someone shows us the spot."

"I'll go." Merrilea offered.

"You stay here and get her ready. We will be right back." Merlin put his hand on Gaius' arm. "It's through here."

They walked until the village was out of sight, Merlin stopped at an old oak tree. "Here."

"It's perfect." Gaius looked around. "Why didn't you want Merrilea to come with us?"

"I know she is an old friend but I'm not sure she can be trusted. She followed me when Kilgharrah called to me in the night and listened to our conversation."

"I was wondering how she knew of the dragon and his connection to you." Gaius sighed. "She was more of a friend to Alice than me. Use your instincts, Merlin. They are usually better than mine."

Merlin nodded.


	12. Serendipity

**Summary:** Mordred happens to show up out of the blue and Merlin talks things over with Gaius.

 **Prompt:** 219 Serendipity

x

 **Serendipity**

In one of the cells in the dungeon under Lot's keep, Morgause laid beaten and bloody. She had tried to fight her way to the King and ended up overwhelmed by his guard. She was badly injured and facing execution in the morning. All she could do now was wait for the fire to take her.

Morgause had realized too late that Agravaine had set her up to be taken. The guard had been ready for her and had given her a potion to neutralize her magick as soon as they caught her. Their numbers had been doubled since the last time she was there as well.

"Morgause! You've certainly looked better." Agravaine chuckled from the door of the cell. "Especially in that position."

Morgause opened her eyes and looked at the door Agravaine's voice had brought her out of the pain induced haze she had been in. "Go away you slimy bastard."

"And if I don't? What are you going to do about it?" Agravaine smirked.

Morgause held out her hand but no fireball came.

"I see they gave you the potion that I recommended. You're lucky it didn't kill you." Agravaine laughed. "If it had then Lot wouldn't need to burn you and I would have been deprived of entertainment."

"I will be avenged." Morgause said hoarsely.

"By who?" Agravaine taunted. "Morgana will be dead soon. Emrys will take care of her. There will be no one left to care. See you in the morning."

Morgause watched him leave through bleary eyes. She turned her head away from the door and let the tears start to flow.

Near sundown, there was a commotion at the entrance to the dungeon. The sounds of swords hitting each other and of bodies hitting the floor woke Morgause up from her slumber.

"Morgana!" Morgause called out but she couldn't see anything in the dim light.

"No Mother. It's me." A young man rushed to the door of the cell and dropped the bloody sword he was holding. "By chance, I was traveling with a group of druids when I heard you were here. I came as soon as I could. It is only by sheer luck that I got here in time. We must hurry. They are waiting in the tree line for us."

"Mordred, I'm badly injured." Morgause sobbed.

"The druids will heal you, Mother. Onlúce!" Mordred rushed to her as soon as the door opened. He picked her up in his arms and slipped into the darkness.

Merlin sat outside on a log by the physician's house. He looked out into the night sky. He glanced to his right as Gaius walked up. "You should be resting."

"I know that look and it alone will keep me awake with worry." Gaius sat down next to him. "What are you thinking Merlin?"

"This whole thing feels wrong. Alice would have sought you out as soon as she knew she was dying. She wouldn't have waited to say her goodbyes. She loved you." Merlin scowled. "The timing is very suspicious. You get a message to come here then I see this shadow. It's like someone wants me alone and vulnerable."

"But you haven't been alone." Gaius rubbed Merlin's shoulder. "You have had me or Lancelot by your side. The knight in training is here now too. He is a druid. He will stand with you."

"That must be why I haven't seen the sorcerer in a few days. His spell must not work unless I am alone." Merlin looked at Gaius. "Have you heard of such a spell?"

"Yes but it would take a tremendous amount of power to do such a spell. It would also take a lot out of the sorcerer each time. He couldn't do it alone. He would need help."

"Would two standing stones give him enough power?" Merlin asked.

"Yes." Gaius frowned. "Do you think this sorcerer is using standing stones?"

"Kilgharrah saw two men near a set of stones at the foot of the White Mountains. It must have been this sorcerer and a companion." Merlin glance back to the house. "Merrilea was listening when he told me what he had seen. She was more surprised at seeing the dragon than the information he relayed."

Gaius looked toward the house. "That's why you're suspicious of Merrilea. You think she's involved."

"Who else would have the means to intercept the messages that Alice sent to you?" Merlin thought for a moment. "Could she know the sorcerer?"

"It's possible. She had a son. He was ten years of age at the time of the Great Purge. She would also be aware of the spell. The three of us often studied together." Gaius frowned. "What does the sorcerer want?"

"He wants me to kill Morgana." Merlin looked at Gaius. "He calls me Emrys. It's possible he didn't know my name but he knew the name Emrys."

"All he would have to do is use a name to send his image to you." Gaius hesitated then decided to ask what was on his mind. "Merlin, are you going to kill Morgana?"

"No! You know I could never harm her."

"You still have feelings for her. I understand that all too well." Gaius patted him on the back. "Come inside. The boy made some supper. You will need your strength."

Merlin nodded and stood up. He reached down to help Gaius to his feet. "I need to talk to Kilgharrah again but I will wait until everyone is asleep to summon him. Maybe he will have more information for me."

"I will keep an eye out so you are not disturbed." Gaius stretched. Let's go eat. It smells better than anything we cook."

Merlin chuckled. "That wouldn't be difficult."


	13. Words Spoken in the Night

**Summary:** Morgana may have doubts but Merlin does not.

 **Prompt:** 220 Insecurity

x

 **Words Spoken in the Night**

Morgana paced the floor of her chambers in the Dark Tower. Many doubts flooded her mind as she tried to decide what she was going to do next. Morgause was missing and she wasn't sure what she should do about the sorcerer that was still plaguing her.

She moved over to the dragon asleep at the hearth and knelt down to tuck the furs closer. "What should I do? Do I go looking for her or do I wait? I wish you could just tell me what to do. Maybe, when Merlin gets here, he can help you. That is if he doesn't kill us both first. The man that I know would never hurt us but that was before we came here with Morgause. He may think he has no choice."

Morgana stood up and went to climb in bed. "I need to rest. I will make a decision in the morning."

In the village, Gaius pulled Merrilea out of the house and over to the well. "Where is your son Merrilea?"

"Now you ask about him. I thought you had forgotten all about him." Merrilea shook her head in disbelief. "Your son is dead. He died of a fever when he was fifteen years of age. We had nothing, no food or shelter. We had to keep moving or Uther's knights would have found us."

"The boy wasn't mine and you know it. I never touched you." Gaius gave her a disgusted look. "If you had told his father about him then you would have had what you needed. Did you ever know who fathered the boy?"

"Don't play with me, Gaius." Merrilea turned away from him. "We both know who his father was. Tell me. Did she know what her husband was capable of before she married him?"

"No." Gaius looked into the well. "She thought he was a good man. She didn't know of your son or the daughter he fathered before Arthur."

"Morgana? Merlin called her Arthur's sister." Merrilea turned back around. "Does she know that she is Uther's child?"

"Yes." Gaius looked out over the village. "You should go. Alice is gone. There is no need for you to stay."

"Merlin will need all of us if what I think is correct." Merrilea sat on the stone step of the well. The dragon showed him a coat of arms. It was the du Bois. There is only one left from that line.".

"Agravaine!" Gaius sighed. "He was a plague as a young man I can't imagine that he has found a conscious since then."

"No." Merrilea shook her head. "I suppose that he hasn't. I may know what sorcerer he is in league with. But I'm not sure."

"If it's Agravaine then it must be a sorcerer from Lot's court. I think I know who it is as well." Gaius turned to look at the house. "Merlin is more than a match for him."

"Merlin is young. He will still have moments of doubt. I don't think he is as powerful as you want me to believe." Merrilea looked up at Gaius.

"He no longer doubts his abilities. He did when he was mastering his skills but no more." Gaius sat on the stone step with her. "He is more powerful than he looks. He is more powerful than any sorcerer that has come before him."

Merrilea looked at Gaius. "Are you saying that skinny boy is the sorcerer of prophecy? Are you saying that Merlin is the one that the druids call Emrys?"

Gaius didn't answer. He just looked towards the house.

"Oh gods!" Merrilea put her hand over her mouth.

Inside the house, Lancelot handed Merlin a cup of tea. "You did all you could do, Merlin. Alice's death is not your fault."

"I wasn't thinking that." Merlin held the cup up to inhale the steam. "I was thinking about Morgana. I'm worried for her."

"The Priestess?" Brandon asked. "Why would you be worried about her?"

"Morgana and Merlin have a past." Lancelot looked at the knight in training. "If the King knew all of the details of their association, Arthur would run him through. They were…uh…" He made a gesture with his hands.

Merlin sighed. "Not exactly but we had a definite connection. Sometimes, I can still feel her in my mind. She is close now and I can feel that she is in turmoil. I can't help her from here. I need to get to her and soon."

"We can leave in the morning." Lancelot told him.

"No! I go on my own from here." Merlin took a sip from his cup.

"Merlin! You will not!" Gaius stood in the doorway. He walked in and Merrilea followed him. "We will all go. You will need us when the sorcerer shows his face once and for all."

"Gaius, there is too much risk. I can't ask that of you." Merlin looked around at the people in the house. "Of any of you. The sorcerer is after me and he is using Morgana as bait. I don't want to be cause for your deaths when something goes wrong."

"If you think you are doing this alone, you are mistaken." Lancelot looked at Gaius then back to Merlin. "We are all here by choice and we will stand with you."

Merlin looked around the room. He could see that they were not going to be talked out of it. "We leave in the morning for the Dark Tower."


	14. The Decisions Made

**Summary:** Merlin and Morgana have made their decisions but Agravaine must rethink his.

 **Prompt:** 221 Decision

x

 **The Decisions Made**

Merlin slipped out in the middle of the night and went to the clearing to summon Kilgharrah. He needed to know if the dragon had seen anything more. He called out to summon the dragon then sat down on the ground to wait.

Soon Kilgharrah flew down and bowed to Merlin. "You summoned me? It must be important for you to risk being seen with me."

"It is. Have you been watching the sorcerer at the twin stones as I requested?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. He grows weak. He will not be able to use the stones much longer. I have been watching his companion as well. He comes and goes at will, leaving the sorcerer alone and unguarded for long stretches of time. He travels to Lot's kingdom."

"I will be traveling to the Dark Tower in the morning. I want you to keep an eye on the sorcerer." Merlin told him. "If he leaves the stones follow him."

"What about his companion?" Kilgharrah asked.

Merlin shook his head. "I'm just concerned with the sorcerer. He's trying to goad me into killing Morgana. I believe that he thinks we will kill each other or the victor will be so weak that he could kill them."

"Not in the condition that I saw him in." Kilgharrah shook his head. "The stones are killing him. He grows weaker by the hour. Soon, he will be dead."

Merlin frowned. "Gaius knows of the spell he is using but he didn't say that it was dangerous to perform."

"It is if you are not strong enough to channel the power of the stones. Such a spell would not harm you. You magick is great." Kilgharrah paused for a moment then asked the question that was plaguing him. "Merlin, will you kill the witch?"

"No." Merlin sighed. "I know what you are going to say but my decision stands. I could never harm her."

"Merlin, you must think with your head not your heart. She may not be the same as she was. She may try to kill you." Kilgharrah warned him.

"I will deal with that if it happens." Merlin stood up. "Go. Do as i ask. I need to get back before I'm missed."

Kilgharrah bowed his head and flew away. Merlin watched him glide across the sky until he was out of sight.

The next morning in the stables of the Dark Tower, Morgana sat in the straw next to a shivering Aithusa. She stroked the dragon's feverish head. "Is there nothing you can do?"

The stable boy shook his head. "My Lady, I have done all I know how to do. I don't think anyone can help her now. Why not just end her suffering?"

"I could never do that to her." Morgana shook her head. "I promised her."

My Lady, if you change your mind, please, do it soon." The stable boy shifted on his feet nervously. I don't believe she can take much more of this."

"No!" Morgana shouted. "Leave me!"

The stable boy sighed and bowed his head.

Morgana dipped a cloth in the bucket near them and wiped the dragons face. "First, Morgause goes missing, then you take ill. I don't think i can take much more."

"Morgana!" The sorcerer's voice calls out from the shadows. "Emrys will be here by sundown. You must prepare."

Morgana looked in the direction of the voice. "Shut up, you fool. I will hear no more from you. Emrys will not kill me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know it in my heart." Morgana said with conviction. Whatever game you're playing, I'm not going to play along. If you want Emrys dead, do it yourself."

"He will still come."

"Good! I will greet him warmly when he arrives. Be gone!" Morgana waved her hand at the shadows and stirred the dust.

At the twin stones the sorcerer fell back hard onto the ground.

"What's wrong?" Agravaine asked as he stirred the food cooking on the fire.

"We have a problem." The sorcerer gasped. "Morgana no longer fears Emrys. It's as if she knows his true identity.

"That's not possible." Agravaine put down the spoon. "Unless…."

"Unless what?" The sorcerer pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"She had a vision." Agravaine shook his head. "This is not good at all."

"This plan of yours is falling apart. What are you going to do? Emrys is surrounded by those with magick and now Morgana is no longer afraid. Please tell me the elder sister was executed as planned."

"No. She was rescued before she could meet her fate." Agavaine rubbed his forehead. "I must rethink my plan and decide what to do next."

"Make your decision soon. I cannot keep this up much longer." The sorcerer stood on unsteady feet. "If we do not move soon I will be unable to defeat the survivor of the battle. I will be dead."

Agravaine stood and caught the man as he stumbled. "You look like death already."


	15. A Lie Becomes A Truth

**Summary:** The truth about Merrilea's son comes out.

 **Prompt:** 222 The Unsent Letter

x

 **A Lie Becomes a Truth**

After a full day of travel, Merlin and the others stopped to set up camp. Gaius sat on a log near the cart and watched Merrilea as she prepared supper for them. Lancelot sat at the fire with his sword beside him at the ready. Merlin and Braden took the supplies and bed rolls out of the cart and bringing them to the fire.

When Braden passed Gaius with two of the bedrolls, a piece of paper fell to the ground at Gaius feet. Braden didn't notice it and kept walking.

Gaius picked it up and looked at it. It was a letter. He was surprised by the name he saw. He looked over at Merrilea who had her back to him stirring the stew for their supper. He glanced at Merlin but Merlin was busy putting out the bedrolls. He decided to read the letter before confronting her

 _"My dearest Paxson,_

I hope this letter finds you well. I hope you are keeping dry and the fish are plentiful. I don't want you to worry about me, although I know you will. I am well as can be expected. I just wanted to tell you why I will be delayed.

As you know, I have traveled with Alice to the village of Pence to meet with your uncle, Gaius. Alice passed from this world and she is now at peace. She did get to see Gaius before she died as she had hoped. Their reunion was bittersweet. They finally told each other what was in their hearts after all their time apart.

My reason for writing is to explain my continued absence. I will not be returning to Mirador right away. I am traveling with your uncle and his friends. They have urgent business and I have offered my gifts to assist, if it is needed. I will be home as soon as I am able. I am not sure how long that will be but I will do my best to return as quickly as I can.

Please don't worry. I will be careful. I love you always.

Your mother,

Merrilea"

Gaius stood up and walked over to the fire. "You lied to me."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Gaius and Merrilea.

"What are you talking about Gaius?" Merrilea straightened up and faced him.

Gaius held up the letter. "You said your son was dead. This letter is addressed to him. You lied to me."

"Where did you get that? Were you going through my things?" Merrilea tried to snatch the letter from him but Gaius held it out of her reach.

Merlin took the letter and read it. "Why would you lie about your son?"

Merrilea looked at Gaius with fear in her eyes but said nothing.

"Her son is Arthur's and Morgana's brother by Uther." Gaius told them. "He was born before the Great Purge."

Merrilea turned to face the others. "Please, he's a simple fisherman. He doesn't know who his father is. I told everyone that Gaius was his father. He doesn't have any magick. He can't hurt anyone. I just want to keep him safe.

"From Arthur?" Lancelot spoke up. "They have a right to know about their kin. Does Morgana know of him?"

"No, I left Camelot before Uther could kill us both in the Great Purge." Merrilea looked at Gaius. "Gaius, are you pleased with yourself?"

Merlin came to stand beside Gaius. "What else have you lied about? You know Morgana's name but you pretend not to know she is Arthur's sister."

"I…I didn't know for sure." Merrilea wrung her hands. "Uther was a man who took what he wanted. He had no regard for the consequences. I'm sure Morgana and Paxson are not the only illegitimate children Uther fathered. Paxson is not the legitimate heir there is no reason to reveal the truth to him."

"Merlin, this is your journey. Does she stay?" Lancelot got to his feet.

"Yes for now. I would rather she be where I can keep an eye on her that let her go off and stir up more trouble." Merlin took a step toward Merrilea and handed her the letter. "Let this be the last lie you tell."

"Wait! You say he doesn't have magick but how is that possible?" Braden asked. "Surely you would have taught him. He is your son."

"I never used my magick in front of him as he was growing up." Merrilea explained. "He didn't know anything about magick until Alice joined us in Mirador."

"We will talk of this no more tonight." Merlin sat down on the log. "Let's eat and get some rest. We will be at the Dark Tower before midday."


	16. Dragon's Breath

**Summary:** Merlin leaves camp to get to Morgana before the others.

 **Prompt:** 223 Imperfection

x

 **Dragon's Breath**

The moon was high and everyone in camp was asleep except for Merlin and Lancelot. Lancelot was on watch and Merlin was sitting with him for the first part of the night.

Merlin wasn't going to wait until tomorrow to go to the Dark Tower. He had a plan to slip off and go ahead of the others but he wanted to wait until everyone was asleep.

"Are you sure I can't talk you out of going, Merlin?" Lancelot pulled at the grass next to him. "The woods aren't safe at night."

"No. I need to hurry. I've been delayed too long all ready. Merlin frowned. "I feel Morgana is … unsettled. I need to get there before that sorcerer makes things worse."

"So you're going to ride leagues in the dark to get to her?" Lancelot frowned. "That's not very smart. Whatever it is can wait until morning, cant it?"

"It can't besides I'm not walking." Merlin smirked. "I'm going to call for a faster ride. I should get going." Merlin stood up. "Watch out for them, Lancelot."

"You know I will." Lancelot nodded. "Be careful and good luck."

"Thanks." Merlin headed into the woods where he had seen a clearing while he had been gathering wood for the fire.

When Merlin reached the center of the clearing he summoned Kilgharrah. The dragon came quickly as if it had been nearby waiting.

"That was quick." Merlin said to the great beast when he landed.

"The sorcerer is on the move." Kilgharrah explained "He and his companion started towards the Dark Tower yesterday. They will be there in two days' time."

"It's a good thing that I called you then." Merlin frowned. "I want you to take me to the Dark Tower and stay close by. Morgana is unsettled and I can feel it from here."

"The witch may be anticipating your arrival. You must be careful." Kilgharrah warned.

"I'm sure she is. The sorcerer has been goading her for as long as he has tried with me." Merlin walked over and waited for the dragon to lower himself for Merlin to get on his back.

Kilgharrah carefully took off and flew the distance to the dark tower. He landed just as carefully in a clearing near the tower.

"Do you wish me to stay here?" Kilgharrah asked.

"Take cover when the sun rises." Merlin told him. "It wouldn't do for someone to spot you here. I'm sure the sorcerer and his companion has noticed you flying overhead on more than one occasion."

Kilgharrah nodded and did as Merlin asked.

Merlin slipped into the courtyard of the Dark Tower unnoticed. He looked toward the stables, thinking that there was a lot of light for this late at night. He made his way over to take a look.

Morgana was crying as she sat in the straw and stroked Aithusa's head. Aithusa was shuddering with a fever. "Please don't die."

"Morgana." Merlin took a chance and revealed himself.

"Merlin is that really you?" Morgana looked relived to see him.

"Yes. What is wrong with her?" Merlin knelt next to the dragon. "She has a fever. How long has she been ill?"

"She has had spells ever since we were trapped in the pit together." Morgana grabbed his hand. "Merlin, please, help her. She has so many imperfections that were cause by being trapped with me. I didn't think she was going to survive this long. Despite her faults, I love her. Please Merlin."

"I can do nothing but I know someone who can." Merlin stood up and looked around. "Where are your men, Morgana? There weren't any guards at the gate when I came."

"They left." Morgana wiped her tears. "There is nothing to pay them. They left a few days after Morgause went to find out why King Lot broke his promise of troops and supplies to take Camelot. It's just me and the stable boy and a woman to take care of the tower."

Merlin nodded then walked out into the courtyard and looked around. He summoned Kilgharrah then went back into the stable to grab a blanket to carry Aithusa into the courtyard.

"What was that you said? Did you just summon a dragon?" Morgana asked. "Merlin, how do you know how to do that? Is it because you're Emrys?"

Merlin grabbed a blanket then turned to look at Morgana. "You know that I'm Emrys?"

"Yes. I had a dream and I saw you talking to the druid from the camp when I was there. He called you Emrys."

"Help me get her into the courtyard." Merlin laid the blanket down and he and Morgana lifted Aithusa onto the blanket. They carried her into the courtyard.

Overhead, Kilgharrah circled in the air. When he saw merlin he landed and looked around. "Merlin, why do you call me here?"

"Its Aithusa. She needs to be healed." Merlin motioned to the dragon shivering on the blanket. "I don't have the skill to do it. She has a fever and she has suffered from confinement in the past."

"I will do what I can but I can't guarantee that I can heal all of the imperfections." Kilgharrah looked at Aithisa.

"Please try." Morgana looked at the dragon. "She has been my companion for some time now and I can't bear to see her suffer any longer."

Merlin and Morgana stepped back to let Kilgharrah see if he could heal Aithusa

Kilgharrah looked at Merlin then walked closer to Aithusa. He blew on her and she stopped shaking. He blew on her again and her legs and back started to straighten. He looked over at Merlin then Morgana before he blew on Aithusa for a third time. Kilgharrah stepped back and waited.

Morgana knelt down next to Aithusa. "Her fever is gone and she is almost straightened out. Thank you."

Kilgharrah bowed his head. "That is all that I can do for her now. I need to rest and so does she. I must take cover before I am seen."

"I will summon you again soon. Stay close." Merlin nodded.

Kilgharrah lifted into the air and flew toward high ground.

"Morgana, we are about to have company." Merlin knelt down beside her. "The sorcerer that has been plaguing us both is on the way. He will be here in two days' time. Lancelot will be here at midday with Gaius and two others with magick. We need to prepare."

"Merlin, I knew you would never hurt me." Morgana put her hand on his arm. "I feel safer with you here."

Merlin put his arms around Morgana. "I won't let him hurt you. He didn't count on our fondness for each other. I have missed you, Morgana."

"I have missed you too." Morgana clung to him. "I thought I would never see you again."


	17. The Gathering of Magick

**Summary:** Merlin has a long needed talk with Morgana

 **Prompt:** 224\. Anything you want

x

 **The Gathering of Magick**

Merlin and Morgana took Aithusa back into the stables and got her settled with some fresh straw and a clean blanket.

Merlin pulled Morgana aside when they were done. "Tell me what has happened since we saw each other last."

"I've been here." Morgana waved her hand around. "I haven't ventured farther than the garden. She and I take walks when she is well."

"You didn't come to Camelot a year ago?" Merlin asked.

"No." Morgana shook her head. "If I had, I would have spoken to you. Why do you ask?"

"Uther was killed a year ago with your dagger. The dagger that Arthur gave you. The one encrusted with jewels." Merlin waited for a response.

"I gave that to Morgause. She was going to sell it for food and supplies. She took it to the trader and she came home with supplies." Morgana put her hand over her mouth. "She killed Uther."

"Yes. It seems so." Merlin took a breath before he continued. "Arthur issued a warrant for your arrest when he saw the dagger. I didn't believe you had done it. I would have known if you were close. I would have felt your magick."

"It seems that Morgause has made me her scapegoat. She said Uther died of a fever." Morgana wiped away a tear. "I wanted to go back but she said that Arthur saw me as a threat to his crown. She wanted to take Camelot and give me the crown. Merlin, it's not what I want. I just want to go home."

Merlin pulled her into his arms. He knew Morgana well enough to know she was telling the truth. "I want you to come home too. We all miss you."

"But I still can't go home, Merlin. theres still a ban on magick." Morgana pulled away. "How does Arthur not see that you have magick? You are always by his side. "

"I believe he chooses not to see it." Merlin smiled. "If he let himself see then he would have to execute me for sorcery. I suppose it was the same with Uther and Gaius."

"Gaius?" Morgana frowned. "Gaius has magick too? I thought that was just a rumor."

"No it's not. Do you know when Morgause will be back?" Merlin asked. He didn't want her come back unexpectedly and find him there.

"No. She didn't even tell me she was going." Morgana hesitated then continued. "Agravaine was here goading her and she just took off."

"Agravaine? Who is that?" Merlin asked.

"He says he's Arthur's uncle on his mother's side but he hates Arthur. That's why he was helping Morgause get an army and supplies from King Lot."

"If he is who I think he is, he's also the one behind the sorcerer in the shadows."

"You've seen him too?" Morgana was surprised to find that Merlin knew of him.

"Yes. He wants me to kill you. He expects us to fight then he will come kill the victor while they are still weak." Merlin was angry. "If Arthur dies before he has an heir then this uncle could claim blood rights to the crown of Camelot."

Morgana grabbed Merlin's hands. "We have to stop him."

"He will be here soon expecting to see Uther's daughter dead. He thinks you and Arthur are the only two children Uther sired." Merlin frowned. "He's wrong."

"What?" Morgana's eyes widened in surprise.

"You have an older brother. I'll explain all that later." Merlin froze then turned toward the gates. "Someone is coming. There are two of them They have magick."

Morgana moved behind Merlin as a horse drawn cart came into the courtyard. "Merlin, it's Mordred. He's Morgause's son."

"The druid boy we rescued is Morgause's son?" Merlin frowned.

Morgana nodded. She moved past him and into the courtyard. "Mordred!"

"Morgana, please, help us. My mother is weak. I broke her out of King Lots dungeon but she had been badly beaten. The druids healed her the best they could. I didn't know where else to go." Mordred looked up. "Merlin? What are you doing here?"

"Is there anyone else traveling with you?" Merlin asked as he looked toward the gates.

"No. Morgana, what's going on?" Mordred looked at them and felt fear rising up inside of him.

"There's trouble coming. Can I rely on your help, Mordred?" Merlin asked.

"Anything you want, I will do it as long as my mother and aunt are safe." Mordred bowed his head to Merlin.

"Go, take a the sentry's position and watch for anyone approaching the tower." Merlin instructed him.

"Who am i looking for?" Mordred asked.

"Two men on horseback. One of them will be Agravaine." Merlin looked at Morgana. "We should get her inside."

"No. Please. I want to kill him myself." Morgause waved Merlin away weakly.

"Morgause, you're in no condition to fight. We're putting you to bed." Morgana told her. "Let Merlin carry you inside."

Mordred looked down the road to the Dark Tower. "Merlin' someone is coming. Three riders and a cart."

"I am expecting them." Merlin turned to Morgana. "Gaius is with them. He will do what he can for her." He lifted Morgause into his arms. "Mordred, tell them to come inside when they get here."

"Yes Merlin." Mordred went to the gates to wait for them.

Merlin and Morgana took Morgause to her room. Morgana put her to bed while Merlin went to meet the others.


	18. Brewing Trouble

**Summary:** Merlin plans for the upcoming battle. Not everyone at the Dark Tower can be trusted.

 **Prompt:** 225\. Recipe

x

 **Brewing Trouble**

Morgause had just lost consciousness when Gaius came through the door. "Merlin, have you had a chance to look at her?"

"Yes. She has several broken ribs and she is bleeding inside. One of the ribs must have punctured her liver." Merlin looked at Morgana and waited for what he said to sink in.

Gaius looked in Morgause's eyes. "Sounds about right. The boys should have let her stay with the druids. The trip has only hastened her death."

"Is there nothing you can do?" Morgana looked up at Merlin with tears in his eyes. "Merlin, can you heal her with magick?"

"I don't know if it will do any good at this point. Morgana, she may be beyond help." Merlin said gently.

"What about the dragon?" Morgana asked. "Could he save her? He healed Aithusa."

"No." Merlin reached out and took her hand. "He's still weak. I won't ask him to take such a risk. Besides, we may need his help when the sorcerer gets here."

Morgana choked back a sob. "I understand."

"Morgana, trust me in this. I have to speak to Gaius. Sit with her for a few moments." Merlin grabbed Gaius by the arm and led him out into the corridor.

"What is it, Merlin?" Gaius pulled his arm out of Merlin's grasp.

"The sorcerer is on his way here. Kilgharrah has been keeping an eye on him for me. We need to set up a defense for this place."

"I see." Gaius arched his eyebrow at Merlin. "This is a recipe for disaster. We are here with people we don't trust going up against an unknown foe. I will be surprised if someone doesn't end up dead. Possibly all of us."

"Morgause is in no condition to fight and Mordred… I'm still not sure he is against us but I will stay alert." Merlin rubbed his head. "I won't let Agravaine and his sorcerer harm any of the people I hold dear."

"You mean Morgana but you forgot about Merilea and the knight in training." Gaius reminded him. "We can't entirely trust them either."

"Braden is with us. He has kept my secret and I have kept his." Merlin frowned. "Merrilea will not hurt you or me while she's here. We know her secret and she knows that I could send Kilgharrah to kill her son at any time."

"Let's hope that's enough to ensure her loyalty." Gaius glanced back at Morgana sitting with her sister. "Did you ask her about Uther?"

"Yes. It was Morgause that killed him. Morgana gave the dagger to Morgause to sell for food and supplies."

"Do you believe her or is that your heart doing the listening?" Gaius was not convinced.

"I believe her. Morgause told her Uther died of a fever." Merlin thought for a moment. "There is a way to find out the truth but I may have to use magick to get it. It will surely kill Morgause."

"She's dead already." Gaius inhaled sharply. "Do it quickly. I will ask Morgana to get some fresh water."

Merlin nodded then walked back into the room with Gaius.

Gaius laid a hand on Morgana's shoulder. "Morgana, will you fetch some clean towels and fresh water. A cool cloth on her head will ease her suffering."

"Of course." Morgana leaned down and kised Morgause on the forehead. "I'll be right back."

Merlin waited until her could no longer hear Morgana's footsteps. He mumbled a spell. "Ymbsprecan incund."

Morgause opened her eyes and looked at the two men standing over her.

"Morgause, tell us what happened to Uther." Merlin prompted.

"I killed him with Morgana's dagger. It was the perfect plan. She is branded a criminal and can never go back unless Arthur is dead. I was going to kill Arthur and put her on the throne. She would be a puppet and I, her master. It would have worked but Lot wouldn't give me an army to take Camelot. What did I expect? He won't even acknowledge Mordred as his son." Morgause reached up and grabbed Merlin's coat. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"To clear Morgana so she can go home." Merlin pulled her hand off his coat and put it back on the bed."Swefe nu!"

Morgause's eyes fluttered closed.

Gaius checked her pulse. "She still lives but not for long."

"Now do you believe what Morgana told me?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin, I'm not the one to convince. It is Arthur." Gaius walked over ans sank onto a chair. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't heard Morgause confess."

"But you'll help me convince Arthur, won't you?" Merlin looked toward the door. "Gaius, she wants to come home."

Gaius sighed. "I'll do my best but Arthur is stubborn like his father. Merlin he knows she has magick."

"I know." Merlin sighed. "I will deal with that. I have a plan."

"So what is your plan for this pot of trouble we're in now?" Gaius asked.

"We attack from above on the wall. We let them into the courtyard close the gate and attack." Merlin shrugged. "It will work."

"It had better or were all dead." Gaius shook his head.

The Dark Tower was just coming into sight when the sorcerer pulled his horse to a stop. "Something is wrong."

"What is it?" Agravaine stopped his horse beside him.

"There's too much magick. I won't go on. It's a trap." The sorcerer strained his eyes. "There's a knight of Camelot at the sentry post. There may be more inside."

"If Camelot's knights are there then Morgana and Emrys are captured and about to be executed." Agravaine smirked. "We are in no danger."

"I won't go!" The sorcerer shook his head.

"You will go or I will kill her and you will watch me do it." Agravaine nudged his horse. "Then I will kill you. Now let's go!"

The sorcerer took a deep breath and nudged his horse forward to follow Agravaine.


	19. Meddlesome

**Summary:** Merrilea and Morgana have an unpleasant encounter

 **Prompt:** 226\. Welcome Home

x

 **Meddlesome**

Morgana was in a hurry as she walked into the courtyard to get fresh water for Morgause. She didn't see the older woman approach as she lowered the bucket into the well.

"My Lady, may I have a word with you?" Merrilea asked.

"I need to get back to my sister." Morgana hefted the bucket up started to walk back inside.

"My Lady, please." Merrilea rushed to catch up. "I need to speak to you about your brother."

Morgana stopped and turned. "What about Arthur?"

"Not Arthur. You have another brother. He is my son." Merrilea looked around. "I remember you as a small child clinging to your mother's skirts as she argued with Uther. Gorlois was on some mission and she was in fear for his safety. She wanted Uther to stop sending Gorlois on pointless trips just so he could have his way with her. As per usual, Uther told her that he could do as he pleased. That was when i knew you were Uther's daughter not the daughter of Gorlois."

"I don't remember that day." Morgana started walking again.

"Uther Pendragon was a selfish man. He took what he wanted. It didn't matter if you were a high born Lady or a ginger haired kitchen maid."

"I'm sorry." Morgana shifted the bucket to her other hand.

"My son does not know the identity of his father. I didn't want him to think less of me. Camelot was different then. Magick was practiced freely. Uther even kept a seer for council. But that changed when Ygraine died from a spell cast by Nimueh. I left just as the first fires were lit. I traveled with a woman named Alice. She was the betrothed of Gaius. We just came from burying her."

"I don't understand why are you telling me this?" Morgana was confused.

"I overheard Merlin tell Gaius that you want to go home. You will never be able to go back to Camelot. There will be no welcome home feast, no warm arms to embrace you. You have magick. You are a Priestess of the Old Religion. Arthur, like your father, will not let you come home. He will put you in chains and light the fires once again."

"You do not know my brother. Gaius and Merlin will make him see sense." Morgana headed for the door once again.

"You murdered your father. He cannot let that go unpunished." Merrilea called after her.

Morgana stopped, threw down the bucket, and came toe to toe with Merrilea. "I did not kill Uther. Morgause killed him with my dagger. I was nowhere near Camelot when he died. Merlin believes me."

"Merlin lies to Arthur about his magick. An apprentice to the court physician has no pull with a king." Merrilea countered.

"You know nothing about Merlin." Morgana glared at the woman before her. "Merlin is Arthur's manservant and friend. They have been close as brothers since Merlin came to Camelot."

"Manservant?" Merrilea was surprised to hear that.

Morgana picked up the bucket and went back to the well. She lowered the bucket then turned to Merrilea. "I knew you had no idea of things in Camelot. Why do you really care if I go back?"

"If magick is allowed in Camelot again, there will be another Great Purge. Arthur may even be more ruthless than your father." Merrilea rubbed her hands together. "He may seek out my son and burn him as well."

"Arthur would never do that." Morgana shook her head. "He has a kind heart and he is a good man. He would never kill his own brother."

"But he would kill his sister." Merrilea goaded.

"We shall see." Morgana pulled the bucket up and went inside.

Braden walked up to Merrilea. "It would be in your best interest to mind your own business. You put your son in danger when you antagonize the very people who know your secret. Merlin will handle things like he always does. Morgana is right about one thing. Arthur is a good man."

"We shall see." Merrilea walked toward the cart. "We should take cover they are approaching."

"I feel it too." Braden put his hand on his sword. "If we can feel his magick, then he can feel ours. He will know it's a trap."

"Let's hope he is reckless and comes anyway." Merrliea leaned against the cart. "I just want to get this over with so i can go home to my son."

Merlin stopped Morgana at the top of the stairs. "Morgana, what is it?"

"The woman that came with Gaius. She needs to stop meddling in other people's affairs." Morgana looked at Gaius standing behind Merlin. "She told me that Arthur will never welcome me home."

"I'll speak to her." Gaius started to move past them but Merlin reached out and grabbed his arm. "Merlin?"

"There's no time. They're here." Merlin looked at Morgana.


	20. Doom's Call

**Summary:** The battle was over before it begins

 **Prompt:** 227\. Beautiful

x

 **Doom's Call**

Agravaine and the sorcerer entered the courtyard just as the sun was setting. They stopped just inside the gates and looked around.

"I saw a knight of Camelot on the wall but there's no one here." Agravaine was puzzled. "Where are they? I didn't imagine it. I know you saw him too."

"I told you that it's a trap." The sorcerer pulled his horse around to leave but the gates slammed closed and started to glow. "Now what? We can't leave."

Agravaine got off his horse and walked to the center of the courtyard. "Stop this trickery! Come out and face us."

One by one, Merrilea, Braden, Mordred, and Gaius came out of their hiding places.

Gaius was the last to come out. He walked up to Agravaine. "It's been a long time, Lord Agravaine."

"Gaius, I thought you burned years ago." Agravaine tried to act calm but his hands were shaking as he reached for his sword.

"I don't believe you want to do that." Gaius arched his eyebrow at the nervous man.

"Where are the Priestess and Emrys?" The sorcerer asked. Why are they still hiding?

"I'm here." Merlin came from the dark tower.

"I'm here, as well." Morgana walked out behind Merlin. "I know you. You're Baldric. Uther tried to kill you."

"Yes, he tried." The sorcerer got down from his horse and walked forward. "We were friendly once. Let me go and I will trouble you no longer. I have no stake in this. He holds my wife captive so I will do his bidding."

Merlin glanced at Morgana. "You have magick. You should have killed him for taking her."

Agravaine laughed. "If he killed me, he would never know where his beautiful wife was being kept. Well, she was beautiful."

"Pig!" Morgana spat at him.

"I see you've picked up some of your sister's manners. Tell me. Where is she buried?"

"My mother still lives." Mordred went to take a step forward but Merrilea and Braden held him still. "I will make you pay for what you did."

"I did nothing." Agravaine held up his hands. "Your father is the one who had her beaten and was about to execute her before you whisked her away. Pity. I was looking forward to it."

The shadows started to creep slowly across the courtyard. The sun blazed in oranges and reds. It was beautiful but no one noticed.

Suddenly, there was a movement in a window high above the courtyard. A ball of flames came down and hit Agravaine square in the chest, wiping the smug grin off his face forever.

Mordred turned and looked up at the window. "Mother!" He ran into the tower to Morgause.

"No!" The sorcerer screamed and fell to his knees next to Agravaine. He grabbed him by the tunic. "Where is she? Where is Fallah?" He let go and sat back on the ground. "He is dead and I will never find my wife."

"I think I know someone who may know where she is." Merlin held out his hand to help Baldric up. "In exchange for your wife's freedom, you must promise to leave this kingdom and never come back."

"I will do as you say as long as you find my wife alive." Baldric agreed. "Why are you helping me after I caused so much trouble?"

"I know what it's like to be separated from the one you love." Merlin admitted.

"I told Agravaine that you wouldn't kill her because you love her. He wouldn't listen." Baldric looked down at the body on the ground. "I suppose he had never been in love and now he will never be."

"Merlin, you should hurry. She may be injured." Gaius reminded him.

"Onluse close." Merlin waved his hand and removed the spell from the gates. "I will be right back." He walked out into the open and summoned the dragon.

The Great Dragon came and he and Merlin took off. They came back an hour later with Fallah in his arms. She was unconscious and bruised but still alive.

"Thank you Emrys." Baldric took Fallah from Merlin and carried her inside.

Morgana, Merlin, and Gaius followed. Morgana pointed out a room that Baldric could take Fallah to. Gaius looked her over while Merlin pulled Morgana aside.

"How do you know him?" Merlin asked.

"I met him before you came to Camelot." Morgana explained. "He would beg for food then, one day he stole food from the kitchens and he got caught. He used magick when he was trying to get away. Uther was going to execute him but the cell did not hold him for long."

"Those cells were never made for keeping sorcerers prisoners." Merlin sighed. "Morgana, I don't expect you to feel as I do."

"Merlin, you know that I do." Morgana looked towards Morgause's room. "I need to check on my sister."

"I'll come with you." Merlin took her hand and followed her into Morgause's room.

Mordred sat on the floor by the window holding the lifeless body of his mother. He looked up at them with tears in his eyes. "She's gone."

Morgana knelt down and closed Morgause's eyes. "She's at peace now. You should take some comfort in that."

"All this for what? My beautiful mother is dead. She wasted so much time on things that never worked the way she wanted them to." Mordred wiped his tears. "Now, I'm alone again."

"I'm sorry Mordred." Morgana said softly.

"We both are." Merlin told him.


	21. Starting Back

**Summary:** /b Everyone prepares to go home.

 **Prompt:** /b228 Second Chances

x

 **Starting Back**

Mordred left without a word as soon as Morgause's body was burning on the pyre. Morgana tried to stop him but Merlin held her back.

"Let him go. He needs to grieve his mother." Merlin let go of her. "Wherever he's going, he doesn't want us with him."

"He's going after King Lot and you know it. Merlin, he will be executed." Morgana grabbed his hand. "We need to do something."

"We need to leave this place before Lot's men come and kill us all." Lancelot interjected. "He's not known for his forgiving nature. There are no second chances with that man."

"Lancelot is right. Morgana, you need to get your things together. We should leave for Camelot before midday." Merlin looked around. "We need to get the others rounded up, Lancelot."

"I'll do that." Lancelot hesitated. "What about Merrilea? Is she coming with us?"

"I don't think so." Merlin shook his head. "She has her own matters to deal with."

"Merlin, what about Aithusa? We can't take her to Camelot." Morgana pulled on Merlin's jacket. "I won't leave her here."

"I will ask Kilgharrah will take her to his eyrie." Merlin put his arm around Morgana's shoulders and led her back inside. "She will be safe there. He can continue to heal her. It's close to Camelot and we can visit with them when we want."

"Merlin, what if Arthur doesn't give me a second chance?" Morgana asked. "I don't want to go back if he's just going to kill me for having magick."

"Gaius and I will talk to him on your behalf." Merlin hesitated before continuing. "Morgana, I used a spell on Morgause to get her to tell me her plan. Gaius heard her and he will tell Arthur what he heard. Between the two of us we should be able to make Arthur see sense."

"I hope your right." Morgana leaned her head on Merlin's shoulder. "I just want to go home."

Lancelot walked over to Gaius and Braden. "Merlin wants to leave before midday."

Gaius nodded. "We should be ready by then." He looked toward the tower. "Morgana is all he's thinking about now. We need to make sure there aren't any more delays or surprises."

"You mean Merrilea." Lancelot looked over at the woman putting her things in her cart. "Do you think she will try to stop us from going to Camelot?"

"I don't know but I am sure she has more planned than simply going home to her son in Mirador." Gaius rubbed his temples. "I think when we get home I shall sleep for days. My old bones were not meant to be hauled around so much."

"You're not that old Gaius." Braden chuckled. "You will be around for many more years."

"He's right you know." Merlin walked up to the group. "Morgana is packing up." He looked over at Braden. "Are we ready to get on the road?"

"I'll see to the horses." Braden could tell Merlin wanted to speak to Gaius and Lancelot alone. He walked off and went to ready the horses.

"Do you know her plans?" Merlin glanced back at Merrilea.

"She says she's going back to Mirador." Lancelot shook his head. "I'm not sure she's telling the truth. It's just a feeling."

Merlin looked at Gaius. "Are you having that feeling too?"

Gaius frowned. "She may follow us back to Camelot. If Arthur forgives Morgana then Merrilea may come to Camelot to live. It is common knowledge that Morgana has magick. The only way Arthur can keep from executing her is to repeal those laws."

"Do you think he will?" Lancelot asked.

"He had better." Merlin sighed. "If he doesn't, he will have to kill more than just Morgana."

"You mean you? He would have to kill you?" Lancelot looked at Gaius. "Sounds like Arthur isn't the only one he need to see sense."

"You can't sacrifice yourself for Morgana." Gaius was angry now. "Arthur will kill you both if we can't make him see that the laws need to be changed."

"You think Arthur knows about your magick, don't you? Lancelot nodded. "How could he not. You do it right in front of his nose. I have seen it."

"I'm not sure if Arthur knows." Merlin wrinkled his nose. "It's possible. I may have done a spell or two in front of him."

Morgana came out of the Dark Tower. She was carrying a large bag and dressed in breeches for riding. "I have a horse in the stables. It will take me a few minutes to get him saddled."

"Already done, My Lady." Braden walked up and held out his hand. "I'll take your bag and tie it on the saddle."

"Thank you Sir…?" Morgana handed him the bag.

"It's just Braden. I haven't passed my final test for knighthood yet." Braden bowed his head to her then looked up at Merlin. "Merlin, the little dragon in the barn is up walking around. She seems nervous. You may want to call the other one to get her." Braden walked back to the barn to get Morgana's horse.

Merlin nodded.

Merrilea walked up to them. "I'm leaving now. I have done all that I came here to do and more. I need to get home to my son."

"See that you do, Merrilea." Gaius gave her a hard look. "There is nothing for you where we are going."

"I know." Merrilea sighed and turned to walk away.

"Merrilea, tell my brother that his sister sends him good thoughts." Morgana called out to her.

"He has no sister, Priestess. He is an only child." Merrilea got on the cart and got the horses moving.

Morgana frowned. "She is an odd duck. She didn't have to be rude."

Merlin and Gaius exchanged glances. They knew that Merrilea was not going to stay away from Camelot. They also knew that the next time they saw her she would have her son at her side.


	22. Learning the Truth

**Summary:** Arthur learns the truth about Merlin.

 **Prompt:** 229 Learning

x

 **Learning the Truth**

It was sunset on the third day when the group arrived at Camelot. Arthur and several guards were waiting in the courtyard to meet them.

"I see you brought me a present." Arthur folded his arms and looked at Lancelot. "Hello Morgana. Where did you find her?"

"She was waiting for us at the Dark Tower, Sire." Lancelot glanced back at Merlin. "She and Merlin had some catching up to do."

"Arthur we need to talk to you." Merlin stepped forward and moved Morgana behind him. "It's important."

"You can talk to me after she is put in a cell." Arthur motioned for the guards to take Morgana.

"Merlin, I told you this would happen." Morgana clung to merlin's hand as the guards pulled her away from the group.

"Don't fight them. I will talk to him and we will get this all cleared up." Merlin faced Arthur. "Sire, I require an audience."

"I would say so. In my chambers, all of you, now!" Arthur turned and led the way inside to his chambers.

Gwen was waiting in Arthur's chambers when they arrived. "Why are you sending Morgana to the dungeon?"

"She has magick and she must be punished for my father's death. Arthur pulled off his sword and laid it on the table.

"Morgana wasn't the one who killed Uther." Merlin spoke up.

"Then who did it? The faeries?" Arthur jaw tightened. "We found her dagger. You were there. You saw it yourself."

"It was Morgause. She knew we would think it was Morgana when we saw the dagger. She was setting her up." Merlin stood his ground. "Gaius heard her confession right before she died."

Arthur looked at Gaius. "Is what he's saying true?"

"Yes Sire." Gaius stepped forward. "It seems that Morgause was the one pulling all the strings. She made a full confession."

"So you're telling me that Morgana doesn't have magick?" Arthur asked.

"She has magick but I don't believe she meant any harm to you or Uther." Gaius said. "Arthur, she is your sister."

"I know." Arthur sighed. "But the law is the law."

"You sound like your father now." Gwen stood toe to toe with Arthur. "I thought you were better than he was. I thought you had a good heart."

Arthur sighed. "Guinevere…"

"Don't you dare!" Gwen's eyes flashed with anger. "They are telling you that Morgana didn't kill Uther. Listen to them. Killing her won't bring that cruel old man back."

"If I let her live then I would have to lift the ban on magick." Arthur put his hands on her shoulders only to have them pushed off.

"How many people must you kill to before you see sense?" Gwen turned and walked to the window. "When will you learn to show mercy?"

"If you kill Morgana, then you will have to kill everyone in this room as well." Merlin glanced at Lancelot. "We have all harbored a sorcerer or two at one time."

"Merlin, what are you talking about?" Arthur was confused. "No one in this room intentionally hid Morgana's magick from me."

"I did." Gaius stepped forward. "I knew she had magick when she was a child. Will I be burned beside her?"

Arthur shook his head.

"Morgana isn't the only one that he has hidden from you and Uther." Merlin looked at Gaius. "He has hidden me as well."

Gwen turned away from the window and stared at Merlin.

Arthur laughed. "You don't have magick, Merlin."

Merlin held out his hand and a ball of fire formed in his palm. "Yes I do."

Braden stepped forward and conjured a fire ball in his hand as well. "As do I, Sire."

Gaius sighed and waved his hand lighting the candles in the room. "It seems you are going to need a lot of wood, Sire."

"Lancelot?" Arthur looked at the knight expecting him to show off some magickal skill as well.

"No but I've known about Merlin's magick almost since I came to Camelot." Lancelot took a breath. "I guess that means I burn as well."

Arthur ran his hand through his hair. "All this time. How did you hide it from me all this time?"

"Are you telling me that you really didn't know?" Merlin closed his hand putting out the fireball. "I did spells and enchantments right under your nose. How could you not know?"

"I suspected it." Gwen said quietly from behind Arthur. "You healed my father."

Arthur looked down at the floor. "If I lift the ban, Camelot will become a target."

"More than it is already?" Merlin looked at Arthur. "Most of the sorcerers attack because they are treated unfairly. Not everyone with magick is evil. It can be used for good. I have used my magick to protect you since I became your manservant. I will continue to protect you until my last breath. Do you not realize how afraid I have been all this time? I have been in fear of the day when you realized the truth."

Arthur bit his lip. "Merlin, I could never harm you or Gaius."

"But you can harm your own sister?" Merlin countered.

"One of the hardest things that a good king must learn is when to show mercy." Gaius put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "I think you are learning that lesson right now."

Arthur nodded. "You are sure it was Morgause that killed Uther?"

"Yes." Gaius nodded. "I will tell you everything as soon as you release Morgana. There is much to tell."

Arthur looked at Lancelot. "Go release her from the cell and bring her to me. I will have questions to ask her, I'm sure."

Lancelot bowed and rushed out the door.

"Thank you, My Lord." Merlin bowed his head.

Arthur looked at the three sorcerers in the room. "Keep your magick hidden until I lift the ban. I do not need the Council to think I have been enchanted." He pointed at Braden. "You! Go report to Sir Leon. He has been waiting for your return."

Braden left the room and closed the door behind him.


	23. It Just Happened

**Summary:** Merlin gets caught up in the moment.

 **Prompt:** 230 heat of the moment

x

 **It Just Happened**

While Arthur was waiting for Morgana to be brought up from the cells, Gaius pulled Merlin aside for a little chat.

"What were you thinking exposing yourself to Arthur like that?" Gaius shook Merlin by the arm. "We're lucky he didn't have us all dragged to the dungeon with Morgana."

"I wasn't thinking. It was just something that I did in the heat of the moment." Merlin pulled out of Gaius' grip. "Besides he would have to put himself down there with us for harboring us all this time. He knew about my magick."

Gaius sighed. "You're a fool. A lucky fool at that. You may be right about him knowing but that's no guarantee of our safety."

"Stop worrying. It made the point and Morgana is getting released." Merlin gave him a grin. He glanced back at Arthur and Gwen. "She's mad at him. He will do whatever he must to make her forgive him."

"Possibly, but he is the king and it's his decision." Gaius frowned. "But Gwen is the only one that can make him see sense when he digs his heels in. It was the same with Uther and Ygraine."

Morgana walked in with Lancelot following closely behind. She looked over at Merlin and gave him a nervous smile.

"Morgana, Gaius and Merlin say you are innocent of killing our father." Arthur folded his arms and gave her a hard stare. "I'm not entirely convinced."

Morgana bit her lip then took a breath. "I have never been back to Camelot since I left. I was in the Dark Tower when Uther was killed. I gave that dagger to Morgause. She said that she was going to sell it for food and supplies. I trusted her."

"Did you have any part in her plans at all?" Arthur asked.

"I knew she wanted to take Camelot with an army and put me on the throne but I didn't believe it would ever happen. Cenred and Lot had no intentions of giving her what she wanted. They were just humoring her to get her in bed. I don't want your throne. I never have and I never will."

Arthur squinted at his sister. "I'm not sure i believe you but I will give you another chance. Morgana, this is your last chance."

Morgana bowed her head. "Thank you Arthur."

Merlin stepped forward. "We have more to tell you."

"Out with it then." Arthur looked at everyone. "What else is there to tell?"

"Your uncle, Agravaine coerced a sorcerer to bait me and Morgana into killing each other." Merlin told him "Agravaine held the man's wife hostage so he would do what Agravaine wanted."

"Where is my uncle now?" Arthur asked.

"Morgause killed him," Merlin said. "He betrayed her to Lot. Lot was going to execute her but she was saved at the last minute."

"Who saved her?" Gwen asked.

"Her son, Mordred." Morgana answered. "He left just after we buried Morgause. We assume he went to Lot. Lot is his father."

"Where is the sorcerer?" Arthur asked.

"We let him go." Merlin braced himself. "It was my decision."

"It should have been Lancelot's not yours." Arthur looked at the knight. "You were in charge."

"No Sire." Lancelot shook his head. "Merlin was the one making the decisions. I trust his judgement when magick is involved."

Arthur poured himself a goblet of water from the pitcher on the table. "You all should be in the dungeon but then i would have to be there with you. If there anything else i should know?" Arthur took a drink.

Merlin looked at Morgana. "Arthur, I want to marry your sister."

Arthur choked on the water he had just drunk. "What?"

"I want to marry Morgana." Merlin repeated. He turned to Morgana. "I know this is a surprise. I've surprised myself by asking you now. It feels right. Please, say you will have me as your husband."

Morgana gave a worried glance at Arthur then smiled. "Yes Merlin. I want to be your wife. She went to hug him."

"Hold on. Don't you think you should wait for permission from your king?" Arthur glared at them both.

"Arthur, let them marry." Gwen put her hand on Arthur's arm. "They have been apart for far too long."

"While I'm asking permission, may I bring my dragon to Camelot? She's small and needs looking after." Morgana waited for a response.

Arthur sighed. "Yes to the marriage and I'll think about the dragon."

Morgana rushed over and gave Arthur a hug. "Thank you Arthur."

Arthur looked at Merlin over Morgana's head. "Dragon? Really?"

Merlin just shrugged and laughed.


	24. Approaching Fate

**Summary:** Gaius and Geoffrey are the only ones that know Uther's secrets.

 **Prompt:** 231\. Foreshadowing

x

 **Approaching Fate**

In the king's private chambers, Arthur was in a meeting with Geoffrey of Monmouth. The older man was frowning as he listened to the young king.

"Sire, what you're suggesting will reverse one of your fathers most strict laws." Geoffrey wrung his hands. "This will take careful planning to pull off such a thing. Are you sure this is what you want to do? There will be serious repercussions."

"Worse than sorcerers attacking Camelot because they have been badly treated?" Arthur leaned back in his chair. "We can have peace with those who have magick. That's all I want."

Geoffrey nodded. "I agree that would be preferable. If I may ask, does this have anything to do with the Lady Morgana?"

"Of course it does." Arthur frowned. "I can't execute my sister without a reason. Having magick isn't a good enough reason."

"She killed the king!" Geoffrey exclaimed.

"No." Arthur shook his head. "Morgause killed our father. Gaius heard her confession before she died. She admitted it and much more. Please go and see to the changes that are needed in the laws."

"Of course Sire. I will make sure the wording is clear. Magick is not illegal but using it to harm another is illegal." Geoffrey bowed and walked out.

"Happy now Merlin?" Arthur asked. "I know you're over there I can hear you breathing."

"Yes Arthur. I'm happy." Merlin peeked out from behind the curtain that divided the room.

"I'm glad someone is." Arthur leaned forward and pulled over another crop report to read.

Gaius was waiting for Geoffrey in the library when he arrived. "I need to speak to you."

"Please tell me the King has a brain fever and he's not serious about lifting the ban on magick." Geoffrey sat down at his desk.

"No. He's healthy as a horse and he's serious about the repeal of the ban." Gaius tapped the desk with his finger. "Geoffrey you and I have known each other for years. We know all of Uther's secrets. One of those secrets may be on its way to Camelot as we speak. I speak of the son of the kitchen maid."

"I though Morgana was the only one of Uther's secrets we would ever have to worry over." Geoffrey sighed.

"No. I fear he will return with his mother. She is the real threat." Gaius told him.

"Uther should have taken care of it before he died." Geoffrey rubbed his brow. "He knew where the boy was. He had been keeping an eye on him since they left Camelot. I take it Arthur is ignorant of his father's history."

"Does he know Uther raped a kitchen maid when he was drunk and full of the glory of battle? No." Gaius shook his head.

"At least Arthur is marrying his hand maiden. His urges are milder than Uther's. Geoffrey glanced up at Gaius.

"He has Ygraine's soft heart, I fear." Gaius sighed. "I shall have to tell him. Morgana already knows."

"How?" Geoffrey was genuinely surprised.

"The kitchen maid told her." Gaius bit his lip. "I need to tell him sooner than later. Do you still have the letter where Uther admits his misdeed?"

"Yes." Geoffrey nodded. "I will bring it to you. He won't believe you without it."

"Thank you my friend." Gaius smiled and turned to walk away.

"Gaius, good luck." Geoffrey said to his back.

Merrilea drove the loaded cart down the road towards Dovetown. A lone rider followed the cart but he wasn't as excited about the journey as the woman he traveled with.

"Paxson come up here with me! Stop lagging behind and sulking." Merrilea called out.

The rider came alongside the cart. "Mother, why are we moving to this place? I am a fisherman not a farmer."

"Hush. I told you. We need to be closer to Camelot." Merrilea gave him a hard glance. "You will understand in time."

"If we need to be close to Camelot then why don't we go there." Paxson sighed. "Ever since Aunt Alice's death, you've been acting strangely. When are you going to tell me what is really going on?"

"In time. In time." Merrilea turned the cart into the village. "Let's find the inn. We can make arrangements for a house to rent while we are there."

Paxson sighed and followed his mother.


	25. The Brother

**Summary:** Gaius tells Arthur about Paxson

 **Prompt:** 232\. Calm before the storm

x

 **The Brother**

Arthur was in the throne room talking to a group of knights when Merlin found him. When the knights moved off as Merlin approached, Arthur turned around to give Merlin a questioning look

"Sire, Gaius would like to speak to you in private." Merlin said quietly. "He wants to speak to you about something that happened on our trip."

"Tell him I will speak to him in my chambers. Will you be staying for that?" Arthur asked.

"I think it might be best if I didn't." Merlin looked around then whispered. "It's rather sensitive."

"Then I insist you be there." Arthur grabbed him by the shoulder. "I don't want my court physician embarrassed by anything he has to say to me. Go, bring him to my chambers. I will meet you there."

Merlin nodded and headed off to the physician's chambers.

Arthur was already seated at his desk when Merlin and Gaius arrived. "Merlin said you have something sensitive to tell me. What is it, Gaius?"

"While we were away, we had contact with a woman that your father was familiar with." Gaius hesitated. "She was a friend to my betrothed. When the Great Purge came, she left as many others did with magick. My betrothed was one of those as well."

"I never knew you were betrothed." Arthur frowned. "I have always known you as a solitary man."

"I was young once, Sire. Gaius sighed. "The reason I left to join Merlin was to see my betrothed once more before she died."

Arthur looked at Merlin. "I was wondering why you had Lancelot fetch him so quickly. I thought for a minute you were over your head."

"Merlin did what he could but she was gravely ill. I do not hold him responsible for her death." Gaius took a letter from his pocket. "That isn't what I wanted to speak to you about. I need you to read this letter. The woman in this letter, Merrilea was the one that we encountered when we were away."

Arthur took the letter and read it then looked up and read it again. "This can't be real. My father… he would never do such a thing."

"I'm afraid it is true, Sire. I was the one who treated her injuries." Gaius took a breath and braced himself for Arthur's anger.

Arthur ran his hand through his hair. He threw the letter on his desk. "This is unbelievable. But there it is in my father's own hand. It says that there was a child. Did it survive?"

"Yes, a boy he would be about ten years your senior." Gaius confirmed.

"Who else knows of this man? My brother?" Arthur asked.

"Everyone that was traveling with us knows about him." Merlin said it because Gaius looked like he didn't want to.

"Morgana knows?" Arthur picked up the letter. "Why are you telling me this now? Does he mean to cause me harm?"

"I don't know, Sire." Gaius sighed. "Merrilea may be the bigger threat. She, like Morgause, may have a plan to take Camelot from you. Her son, Paxson is Uther's eldest child and the letter acknowledges his tie to the throne."

"He may be my father's son but I am Uther's only legitimate heir." Arthur threw the letter back down on the desk. "Even Morgana understands that."

"Arthur, there is a chance that Paxson doesn't even know who his father is." Merlin said. "In any case, Merrliea is the one not to be trusted. I think she is the threat here not your brother."

"Is there anyone else here in Camelot that knows of my brother?" Arthur asked,

"Sir Geoffrey knows. He was the one Uther entrusted with the letter." Gaius picked up the letter and put it in his pocket. "Sir Geoffrey says that your father has been keeping an eye on Paxson over the years."

"Where are they now?" Arthur asked. "Are they near Camelot?"

"They were in Miridor. Paxson is a fisherman but I believe Merrilea will force him to leave there now that his true identity is known." Gaius glanced at Merlin. "She is afraid that Merlin might use his magick to kill them. On your say of course."

"Merlin isn't that powerful." Arthur looked at them both and when neither of them made eye contact he realized that he was wrong. "Merlin, would you be able to harm them at this distance with your magick."

"Yes." Merlin took a breath. "Merrilea knows I am a dragon lord. I believe she thinks that I would command the great dragon to kill them."

"Dragon. Lord." Arthur nodded and bit his bottom lip. "All this time, I thought you were nothing but a bumbling fool. You could have killed me at any time."

Merlin nodded. "There were a few times I wanted to because you are such a prat."

Arthur froze in surprise.

"But I didn't because you were the prince and now you are the king and it's my job to protect you." Merlin rambled. "Or so the dragon tells me."

Arthur just blinked.

Gaius ducked his head to keep Arthur from seeing the smile on his face. He coughed to cover the laugh that escaped him.

"Lucky me." Arthur glared at Merlin.

Gaius spoke up to break the tension. "Sire, there is a possibility that Merrilea will bring her son here when the ban on magick is lifted. She says he knows nothing of magick but I am not entirely sure."

"Merlin can just have the dragon eat him if he does." Arthur glared at Merlin. He ran his hand through his hair again and sighed. "Let them come. He has no claim here. If he thinks he can have my throne he is mistaken. Now leave me. I have work to do."

Merlin and Gaius bowed and left Arthur to his paperwork. When they returned to their chambers, they sat down at the table.

"He took that well, don't you think?" Merlin played with a spoon that had been left there from breakfast.

Gaius just hummed.

"Maybe, I shouldn't have told him I wanted to kill him." Merlin looked over at Gaius. "I wouldn't do it. I was just thinking about it. He can be a total pain in the arse sometimes."

Gaius started laughing. "The look on his face when you said that was astounding."

"I heard you laugh." Merlin grinned.

"I couldn't help it." Gaius sighed. "Do you think she will come?"

"Yes and she will bring Arthur's brother with her." Merlin put the spoon down. "It's just a matter of time."


	26. The Dovetown Patrol

**Summary** : Arthur wants to meet his brother.

 **Prompt:** 233\. "Why are you doing this to me?"

x

 **The Dovetown Patrol**

"How are the wedding preparations coming along?" Arthur asked as he and Gwen walked arm and arm in the garden Uther had planted for Arthur's mother, Ygraine.

"Most of it is done. I just have a few things to do." Gwen leaned against his shoulder. "Just imagine it. This time next month, we will be married."

"I'm sorry that you had to wait so long to be queen, Guinevere. I would have married you ages ago if it weren't for my father." Arthur stopped and took her hands in his. "I'm just honored that you agreed to become my wife."

"Was there any doubt?" Gwen laughed.

Someone behind them on the path cleared his throat.

Arthur sighed and looked to where the sound came from. "Braden, I thought you were on patrol with Sir Lancelot."

Braden bowed. "I was, Sire, but we encountered someone that Sir Lancelot thought you would want to know about."

"Who would that be?" Arthur was getting a little impatient with the knight in training.

"Merrilea and her son, Sire. We encountered them as we were riding through Dovetown. Sir Lancelot says that her son is the image of King Uther." Braden cleared his throat again when he saw the glare Arthur was giving him. "They have taken up residence at the public house there while looking for more permanent housing."

"How do you know that?" Gwen asked. "Did Lancelot speak to them?"

"No, My Lady. Sir Gwaine and Sir Elyan went inside to speak with the innkeeper." Braden shifted on his feet and glanced at Arthur. "And have a pint or two."

"Go back to Lancelot and tell him to bring Merrilea and her son here to Camelot. Drag them here in chains, if you have to." Arthur started to turn to Gwen but stopped. "Tell those rowdy knights that the king says to stay out of the pub whilst on duty."

Braden nodded and bowed before heading off out of the garden.

"Arthur Pendragon, what are you going to do?" Gwen gave him a stern look.

"I am going to meet my brother and find out what his mother wants. Merlin is sure that she wants something and I'm not going to want to give it to her." Arthur sighed. "Can we just get back to our walk? Let's forget about all of that for now."

"Forgotten until they arrive then we will speak of it again." Gwen wrapped her arm around his and they continued on their stroll through the garden.

Braden rode hard to meet back up with the patrol. He slowed to a stop and dismounted before he made his report to Sir Lancelot.

Lancelot looked up from where he was sitting and waited for Braden to speak. "Well? What does the King say?"

"He says to bring them to Camelot. In chains if need be." Braden looked over at Sir Gwaine and Sir Elyan. "He also said to tell the knights to stay out of the pub when they were on patrol."

Gwaine laughed. "Let me guess the soon to be queen was there when he said that."

"Yes, Sir Gwaine, she was." Braden shifted on his feet. "I probably shouldn't have said anything about you and Sir Elyan having a pint or two."

"Don't worry over it." Elyan shook his head. "If she only knew how many pubs Arthur used to go in when he was doing patrols she would be shocked. I'm surprised that Merlin hasn't tattled on him."

"Merlin would have to be put in the stocks and Arthur would have to deal with the George fellow." Gwaine laughed. "Arthur doesn't like him."

"Gwaine, you and Elyan are with me. Braden, ready our horses." Lancelot stood up and grabbed his sword from the rock where he was sitting. "We have to go get Merrilea and Paxon and bring them before the king."

Gwaine stood up and stretched. "Just when I thought I was going to get a little shut eye."

Elyan punched Gwaine in the arm and followed Lancelot to the pub at the end of the road.

Merrilea and Paxson weren't hard to find they had just sat down to order dinner when the three knights walked over to their table.

"Stand up. You both are coming with us by order of Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot." Lancelot helped Merrilea to stand then tied her hands behind her back. "No magick or I will be forced to knock you out."

Gwaine pulled Paxson out of his seat and pulled his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing? Why are you doing this to me? I haven't done anything wrong." Paxson struggled to get loose but Gwaine had tied him tight. "At least, tell me why we are getting arrested."

"Your mother has an outstanding warrant." Lancelot looked at Merrilea. "Didn't you tell your son that you are wanted for crimes against the crown?"

"I did no crime. I have magick. That is all." Merrilea walked out of the pub lead by Lancelot. "Don't fight them, Paxson. This will all be cleared up shortly."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Elyan said as he took Paxson's other arm and walked him outside with Gwaine.


	27. Before the King of Camelot

**Summary:** Arthur finally comes face to face with his brother, Paxson

 **Prompt:** 234\. No! STOP!

x

 **Before the King of Camelot**

Arthur was waiting on the steps when Lancelot and the patrol brought in Merrilea and her son. He motioned for them to be brought forward.

"So you are the woman that Merlin told me about. Merrilea, is it? Arthur asked.

"Yes Sire." Merrilea struggled against the two knights holding her. "I need to speak to you privately. It's a matter of utmost importance."

"I see and should that audience include your son?" Arthur looked over to the man standing still will a confused look on his face. "Or should I just send him to the block now?" Arthur raised his hand.

"No! Stop!" Merrilea shouted. "Please, you can't hurt him. He knows nothing."

"Bring them." Arthur looked at the knights. "Braden, fetch Merlin and Gaius and take them to my chambers." Arthur started to walk up the steps then turned. "Fetch Lady Guinevere, as well."

"I better do that." Elyan said to Braden. "She will be asking why she is being summoned."

"Thank you Elyan." Arthur said as he walked up the steps with the prisoners and their captors following behind.

Merlin and Gaius had been working on medicines when Braden came in to summon them to the King's chambers. They put down what they were doing and came straight away when they heard that Merrilea and her son were in Camelot.

Arthur sat at head of the table and motioned for Merrilea and Paxson to sit down. "Why are you so close to Camelot when the ban on magick has yet to be lifted?"

"Sire, I knew you would do it soon. I just want to come back home after so many years in exile." Merrilea tried to look contrite but she was failing. There was hatred in her eyes that belied her meek demeanor.

Merlin and Gaius came in and Arthur motioned for them to sit. "Sir Gwaine, you and the others may go. I don't believe these two will cause trouble now."

The three knights bowed and left the room.

"Was that supposed to make us feel more comfortable before we are executed?" Paxson asked.

"That depends. Do you have magick?" Arthur asked.

"No!" Paxson looked offended. "I don't know why you would even ask me. I didn't know that my mother had magick until recently. That was why I questioned her motive for coming so close to Camelot."

"What did your mother tell you?" Gaius asked.

"She said she wanted to come home." Paxson looked at Arthur. "I didn't even remember that we had lived in Camelot until she said that. I was a fisherman in Mirador."

"Arthur?" Gwen came into the room.

"Come and sit down, Guinevere." Arthur stood and gave Gwen his seat. "This is Merrilea and her son, Paxson. They were found at the inn in Dovetown."

Gwen took a moment to look them over. "Do they both have magick?"

"He says that he doesn't." Arthur looked at Merlin. "Is he lying?"

Merlin shook his head. "I can sense no magick but hers. She may have bound his powers when he was a child. My mother had Gaius try but it wouldn't take."

"Even then his magick was stronger than anyone I had ever encountered." Gaius spoke up.

"Did you bind his magick?" Arthur asked merrilea.

"He wasn't gifted with any." Merrilea glared at Merlin. His father had none.

"You mean our father, don't you?" Arthur said.

"What is he talking about?" Paxson asked his mother.

"You are Uther pendragon's son." Merrilea admitted.

"I thought you said I was the son of a stable boy." Paxson looked over at Arthur. "I am not a threat to you. You don't need to kill me."

"I wasn't planning on killing you." Arthur pointed to Merrilea. "Her, on the other hand, I'm still deciding. There is still an open warrant out for her as a sorcerer. That should be enough for me to take her head."

There was a knock at the door then Morgana walked in. "I heard that Lancelot brought our brother here." She turned and looked at the man now standing at the table. "Are you Paxson?"

"Yes, My Lady, and who are you?" Paxson asked.

"I am the Lady Morgana. I am your sister." Morgana looked at Arthur. "He favors Uther a great deal."

Arthur nodded. He put his hand on Gwen's shoulder. "Guinevere, you are oddly silent. You know you can speak your mind with me."

Gwen sighed. "Why take the risk of being caught? Why not wait until after the ban has been lifted?"

"It's simple, My Lady." Merrilea shrugged. "I wanted to get here as soon as possible. I'm sure that the King will find himself dead when all the sorcerers that Uther kept from his borders come flooding into Camelot seeking revenge. I want my son to be here to take his rightful place as Uther's first born."

"Mother!" Paxson looked at his mother with disgust.

"And we have the truth of it at last." Gaius sighed. "I knew as soon as I saw you I would regret helping you and the boy escape Camelot all those years ago. Alice warned me but I didn't listen."

"Gaius, you were being a kind soul as you always have been." Gwen reached over and patted the older man's hand. "No one blames you for this."

"Guinevere is right. you are not to blame." Arthur set his jaw and thought for a moment. "Paxson if you agree to swear a vow of loyalty to me, I will spare you. You will receive lands and title as my brother in return. What say you?"

"I will do it." Paxson held out his hand to Arthur. "Brother."

Arthur took Paxson's hand and shook it. "Then we are in agreement, Lord Paxson, Duke of the Western Lands."

"Duke is more than I expected. A simple lordship is enough." Paxson smiled.

"He should be king not a duke." Merrilea was angry. "Do you even know what your father did?"

"Yes. I do." Arthur leaned on the table and spoke slowly and with anger. "I have read his confession in my father's own hand. Do not take me for a fool. I am the legitimate heir to the throne. Not my sister, nor my brother!"

Merrilea stiffened at Arthur's outburst. "I apologize Sire."

"Merlin, can you bind her magick?" Arthur asked after he regained his composure.

Merlin nodded. "I can try. Why do you want her bound?"

"I don't want to have to kill my brother's mother for being a sorcerer but I will if I have to." Arthur walked over to the window.

"I will get right on it." Merlin stood up. "Should I have the guards put her into a cell until then?"

"Yes. Go with them and put some kind of magick on it so she can't escape." Arthur turned from the window. "Be discrete. The ban hasn't been lifted yet."

Merlin chuckled. "I've been discrete since I came to Camelot."


	28. Family Matters

**Summary:** Merrilea is sent to the cells and Paxson realizes that he is part of a family.

 **Prompt:** 235\. Chaos

x

 **Family Matters**

When Merlin went into the corridor to fetch the guards, he found Gwaine and Lancelot waiting there. "Gentlemen, I was just about to summon the guards to take Merrilea to a cell but since you have nothing better to do, you can do it."

Gwaine grinned and winked at Lancelot. "I told you we should've headed for the pub."

"Gwaine, you are a Knight of Camelot. You can't spend all your time in a pub." Lancelot slapped on the shoulder and headed for Arthur's chambers.

Gwaine laughed and followed Lancelot. "I can try.

Arthur gave the two knights a curious look but said nothing as they took Merrilea away to the cells.

"I'll see to it that she's secure." Merlin said as he followed Gwaine and Lancelot out with Merrilea in tow.

They were near the end of the corridor when Merrilea started to struggle.

Merlin got in front of her and gave her a threatening look. Stop it or I'll knock you out and you'll get carried like a sack of turnips."

"Lancelot will have to do it. I strained my back." Gwaine wiggled his shoulders.

"And what was her name?" Lancelot grinned.

"Sally or Sara. No. It might have been Suzy. It started with 's'. That's all I remember." Gwaine wrinkled his nose. "Or was it Diana."

"These are the famed Knights of Camelot? Drunkards and reprobates?" Merrilea looked at both men. "Merlin, knock them out and let me slip away. Arthur will blame these incompetent fools."

"I maybe a scoundrel but Lancelot here is the perfect knight." Gwaine chuckled. "Sober and lonely."

Lance frowned. "I'm not lonely. I have standards."

Merlin just looked at Gwaine and sighed. "Merrilea you aren't going anywhere but to a cell." Merlin started walking again.

"You know I'm right." Merrilea continued. "Camelot will be in complete chaos as soon as the ban is lifted. Arthur won't be safe. He will die and my son can claim blood rights."

"If some sorcerer gives Arthur a problem, Merlin will just light his arse on fire with one of his fireballs." Gwaine grinned. "Did you think we didn't see that trick you do when the wood is too wet to burn for the campfire?"

Merlin stopped and turned around. "You know?"

"Merlin, we all know." Gwaine answered. "We just didn't say anything because if we did Arthur would have to kill you. Who would light the campfire and make supper when we are out on patrol then?"

"He does make a really good stew." Lancelot snickered. "Merlin, just so you know, your whisper is not that quiet."

Merlin rolled his eyes and started walking again.

"He's not going to have to whisper after the ban is lifted, is he?" Gwaine laughed.

"Guess not." Lancelot chuckled.

"Buffoons!" Merrilea muttered. "You will be up to your arse in magick soon enough. I'm sure you won't think it's so funny when Arthur is lying dead at your feet."

In Arthur's chambers, everyone still sat around the table. Morgana had taken Merrilea's seat.

"So, you should be formally introduced to the Court." Morgana was saying. "We can have a small reception in the throne room."

"Let's do it on Tuesday. We have the regular meeting for reports that day." Arthur played with his rings as he sat beside Gaius. "Guinevere has been attending. You should too, Morgana."

"Does that make me a lady in waiting for the future queen?" Morgana smiled.

"It seems that we have reversed roles." Gwen smiled back. "You and Merlin will be married soon after we are, so I don't think the waiting part is true."

"Unless, Arthur makes us wait." Morgana smirked.

"I'm not that stupid, Morgana." Arthur glared at her. "You both have magick."

"Are you afraid one of us will turn you into a giant wart covered toad?" Morgana teased. "I'm surprised Merlin hasn't done it already. You are a royal prat after all."

Gaius chuckled. "I've had to talk him out of it more than once."

Gwen and Morgana started laughing.

Arthur frowned. "Thank you Gaius."

Paxson looked from one sibling to the other. He didn't know what to make of their banter.

"I'm sure this is a lot to take in." Gwen smiled at Paxson. "You get to know us in time."

"I know." Paxson nodded. "It's just that I always wondered what being in a large family was like."

"Just wait until Arthur and Gwen start having children." Morgana laughed. "There will be little royal prats everywhere waving wooden swords and yelling For the Love of Camelot."

"Then you and Merlin will just have to have some little ones too." Gwen laughed. They can set the drapes on fire practicing their fireballs."

Arthur chuckled. "Now that will definitely be chaos."

"Indeed!" Gaius grinned.


	29. Far and Close

**Summary:** Merlin and Morgana talk about their past separation

 **Prompt:** 236 Separation

x

 **Far and Close**

Merlin ran into Morgana on the way back to Arthur's chambers from securing Merrilea in the cell. He grinned as they drew closer to each other.

"My Lady." Merlin dipped his head just a little and looked up at her.

"Take a walk with me Merlin." Morgana looped her arm through his and turned him around. "I missed the garden here at Camelot with all its little alcoves and hedges."

"I better get back to Arthur. He hasn't had his lunch yet." Merlin pointed the way he had been going.

"Gwen is there. She will make sure he gets fed. You and I need to talk about a few things." Morgana smiled mischievously.

"Are we going to talk about things that require the alcoves and hedges in the garden?" Merlin grinned.

Morgana gasped. "How did you know?"

"I had a feeling." Merlin chuckled.

They were almost to the stairs when Arthur stuck his head out of his door and yelled "Merlin!"

Merlin turned around. "Sire! Morgana wanted me for something."

"I bet she did but you are still my manservant and I haven't had my midday meal." Arthur crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Arthur, let them go have a little time to themselves. They were separated for so long. Let Merlin have the rest of the day off and I will have your food sent up when I go to see the cook about our wedding dinner." Gwen said from just inside the door.

Arthur looked annoyed but he wasn't going to say 'no' in front of Gwen. "Go on then but next time, Merlin, wait for whatever you two are going to do until you are done for the day."

"Thank you Sire." Merlin grinned.

"Yes. Thank you Arthur." Morgana turned merlin back around and the headed for the stairs.

Arthur turned to look at Gwen. "I'm going to have to get a new servant when he marries my sister, wont I?

"Yes and you should make him a freeman at least." Gwen said. "Now come inside and stop yelling at people."

Merlin and Morgana chuckled as they started down the stairs.

"It's like they are already married." Morgana smirked. "He can't say no to her no matter how hard he tries."

"You have no idea!" Merlin chuckled. "Are you going to boss me around when we are married?"

"Probably." Morgana leaned against his arm when they reached the bottom step. "You know that I wanted to come back so many times but I couldn't. I can't tell you how much I missed you. I can't put it into words. I was so lonely with Morgause in that wretched tower. I have no idea why I stayed with her."

"She was family." Merlin stopped them for a moment. "Speaking of family, I'm going to send for my mother. I want her to be at our wedding."

"I love your mother." Morgana smiled. "I would love it her to come."

"Good." Merlin took Morgana's left hand and looked at it. "There is something else we need to talk about."

"What is it, Merlin?" Morgana was instantly worried.

"I don't have a ring for you." Merlin looked down at her hand.

"I don't need a ring." Morgana leaned against him. "I just need you. I don't ever want to be separated from you again. Promise me?"

"I promise you that we will never be apart if I can help it." Merlin kissed her hand. "But Arthur may need me to go with him on occasion. I still have to protect him. It's my duty."

Morgana nodded. "I understand that. I just don't want to be away from you as long as I was before."

"You won't be." Merlin stroked her cheek. "Now we need to be getting to those alcoves." He held onto her hand and they ran, giggling, all the way to the garden.

Down the corridor from Arthur's chambers, Paxson was alone in the chambers that he had been given. He had never been in a room so grand before. He walked around and looking at this thing and that thing. He wondered what it would have been like to grow up like this instead of in that damp drafty house with his mother.

Paxson sat at the table and put his head in his hands. His mother should have never lied to him. She should have told him that his father was Uther Pendragon as soon as he was old enough to understand.

Paxson knew that he was starting a new life now and he had to separate himself from his mother and her plots. It was the only way to keep Arthur from killing them both.


	30. At Gwen's House

**Summary:** Morgana comes to the look for the future queen and finds her still in her house in the lower town.

 **Prompt:** 237\. A Day in the Life

x

 **At Gwen's House**

Morgana walked down to the lower town and knocked on Gwen's door.

Gwen opened the door and smiled when she saw Morgana standing there. "Come in. I was about to come find you as soon as I was done here."

"Gwen, what are you doing still living in this house?" Morgana came inside and sighed. "You're going to be the queen in less than a month. And where is your handmaiden?"

"I don't have a handmaiden. I'm used to doing things on my own." Gwen shrugged. She picked up a scrub brush out of the pail on the floor and started scrubbing the table.

"Stop! Gwen, you need to just stop. A queen doesn't scrub or do her own laundry. A queen is an inspiration to the kingdom." Morgana explained.

"I'd like to inspire my kingdom to be a little cleaner at the moment." Gwen laughed and kept scrubbing. "Besides it helps me think."

"Think about what? Did my brother do something stupid again?" Morgana smirked. "Did Arthur go to the tavern with the knights and have to be carried home again? Merlin said that has happened on more than one occasion."

"Yes but I wasn't thinking about Arthur." Gwen frowned. "I was thinking about Paxson."

"What about him? Morgana leaned against the freshly laid hearth.

"He's really been thrown into it, hasn't he?" Gwen put the scrub brush back in the pail and wiped her hands on her apron. "He thinks he has no siblings then he has two. He thinks his mother is a good person and finds out that she isn't. He must be confused."

"I suppose. He has been keeping to himself a lot since he came here." Morgana frowned. "Now what are you doing?"

Gwen had started to chop vegetables and put them in a pot. "I'm making some stew for supper. Arthur likes it when I prepare him a meal."

"Gwen! Let the cooks do that." Morgana couldn't help herself she went over and took the knife out of Gwen's hand. "What time did you get up this morning?"

"Half past six, I think." Gwen tried to get the knife back but Morgana held it out of her reach.

"What all have you done today?" Morgana gave her a stern look.

"I tidied up." Gwen shrugged then sighed. "I dusted and took down some cobwebs out of the corners, scrubbed the floors, did my laundry, pressed a dress for tonight, scrubbed the table and now I am making stew. What of it? Merlin was in the laundry at the same time that I was with Arthur's socks. Why aren't you on him about doing menial tasks?"

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Arthur hasn't made him a freeman yet."

"I don't understand. What is the hold up?" Gwen asked.

"The ban on magick has to be lifted before Arthur can make him a freeman so we can get married." Morgana explained. "According to Merlin, Sir Geoffrey is fighting Arthur tooth and nail over it."

"I will talk to him about it tonight at supper." Gwen held out her hand for the knife. "But he won't like it if I have nothing on the table for him to eat."

"Arthur does like his food." Morgana handed her the knife back. "Tomorrow, you and I are going to interview for handmaidens."

"Will Merlin be able to afford it?" Gwen smiled as she chopped. "I thought he would be working with Gaius and I didn't think being an assistant physician pays that well."

"Probably not but we are still going to do interviews for you to get one." Morgana sighed and picked up a slice of carrot. "Arthur should have already set it up. I seriously wonder what he's thinking letting you go on without one."

"He's letting me be independent for just a while longer before I have to be an inspiration." Gwen snickered.

"Laugh, if you must but you will see once you are queen." Morgana looked around. "I suppose I will be living in a house like this after I marry Merlin."

"You will be in your same chambers with Merlin. Arthur and I will insist on it." Gwen wiped her hands. "Merlin will take over for Gaius in time."

"Gaius is keen on retiring soon." Morgana looked at the bench before she sat down. "He was talking just last night of going to Ealdor to be near Hunith. He lost his love just recently so I can understand why he would want to be close to family of sorts."

"Gaius as a country doctor?" Gwen shook her head. "I believe that he would miss the city and the knights with their bumps and bruises."

"Hangovers and indiscreet infections." Morgana smirked.

Gwen made a face then laughed. "They are a rowdy bunch, aren't they?"

"Randy, you mean." Morgana laughed. "Merlin has made Gwaine the same salve six times in the last three months and it wasn't for poison oak."

"Well it's Gwaine…" Gwen laughed.

"And Elyan." Morgana nodded.

"What?" Gwen stopped chopping.

"Oh yes!" Morgana nodded at her shocked look. "Arthur should have a talk with the whole lot of them. Merlin was joking that he has to start keeping a good supply of it on hand. He said the only ones that he hasn't given it to were Percival and Arthur."

"Percival?" Gwen wrinkled her nose. "He's a darling."

"It came as a shock to me too." Morgana took a bite of the carrot slice she was holding. "I wonder why."

"You don't think….?" Gwen looked at Morgana.

Morgana raised her eyebrows. "No! He's a grown man. Surely, he has at least once."

Gwen shrugged.

Merlin knocked on the door and walked right in. Gwen and Morgana just stared at him.

"Are you two gossiping?" Merlin looked at them both in turn.

They both shook their heads.


	31. Unexpected Allies

**Summary:** Arthur is approached by the druids who propose an alliance in the coming days after the ban is lifted.

 **Prompt** :238. Unexpected

x

 **Unexpected Allies**

Sir Leon knocked on the door of the king's study impatiently. He had rushed all the way from the city gates to deliver a message to Arthur.

"Enter!" Arthur called out as he put down his quill. He wasn't as annoyed as he should have been to be interrupted while he was working. Actually, he was glad of the unexpected distraction.

Leon entered the room. "Sire, there are three druids at the gates. They wish to speak to you. They say it's about lifting the ban on magick."

"How do they even know about that?" Arthur stood up. "Have them taken to the throne room and fetch Merlin. I have a feeling I'm going to need him to be there. I think he went looking for Morgana."

"Yes Sire." Leon bowed his head and hurried off. He met up with Elyan in the corridor. "Have you seen Merlin? Arthur said he was looking for Morgana."

"He's probably down at my sister's house. I saw Morgana heading there earlier." Elyan replied. "Why do you need him?"

"There are druids at the gates here to speak with Arthur." Leon glanced back at the king's study door. "Arthur wants him to attend the meeting. Can you go down and fetch him?"

"Sure." Elyan nodded and rushed off.

After one more glance over his shoulder, Leon headed down to the gates to escort the druids to the throne room.

Arthur looked at the pile of paperwork on his desk and grimaced. Not the best time for unexpected guests. He had a mound of things to go through. Druids! That was truly unexpected. He sighed and headed off to the throne room.

Elyan ran down to the lower town to fetch Merlin. He found Merlin and Morgana at Gwen's house. He hurried all three of them up to the throne room to meet with Arthur and the druids.

Iseldir the leader bowed to Arthur when he was brought in. He had two others with him; a dark haired woman and a young man with curly dark hair.

"Arthur, King of Camelot, I have come to speak with you and Emrys about your plan to rescind the ban on magick." Iseldir looked around for Merlin.

"You must mean Merlin. He's on his way. I remember you." Arthur nodded to the older man. "You are with the druids in the border lands."

"We have met on more than one occasion. We have come from the forest of Aesitier. I am Iseldir." He gestured to the woman. "This is Adara and I believe you know Mordred."

"The boy I brought back to you. You have certainly grown." Arthur smiled.

"Yes Sire, I have." Mordred smiled. "I was hoping my aunt would join us."

"Your aunt?" Arthur was confused.

Suddenly the door opened and Merlin and Morgana came in with Gwen and Elyan.

"Mordred!" Morgana opened her arms and gave the young man a big hug. "I was worried for you when you took off after your mother's death."

"I went back to the druids, Aunt." Mordred smiled. "They gave me a home and a purpose."

"You're his aunt?" Arthur asked. "Then he must be Morgause's son."

"Yes Arthur, he is." Morgana looked at the woman standing quietly by Iseldir. "I am Lady Morgana. This is Lady Guinevere, our future queen."

"I am Adara." She glanced nervously around at the people in the room. Her eyes lingered on Elyan.

Elyan was looking at the floor and seemed uncomfortable.

Merlin watched them all for a few minutes before he spoke. "Iseldir, it's good to see you again. I was surprised that you took the risk to come into Camelot."

"We heard that the ban on magick was about to be lifted." Iseldir said. "Emrys, we want to offer our help in dealing with the influx of persons with magick. There will be many who will step out of the shadows."

"We would be grateful for any help you offered but I have to ask how you knew of the plan to lift the ban." Arthur looked at Iseldir. "We have only just started to work on the law."

Iseldir looked at Adara. "Tell them child."

"I heard of it from my lover." Adara blushed. "He is one of your most honored knights."

Gwen looked at Morgana then moved closer to Arthur. "You must mean Sir Percival?"

"No My Lady." Adara shook her head. "I am speaking of your brother, Sir Elyan."

All eyes turned to Elyan, who shifted on his feet nervously.

"Elyan, does she speak the truth? Do you know this woman?" Gwen asked.

"Yes I do." Elyan took a breath. "I was waiting until the ban was lifted to bring her to Camelot to meet you. I don't want you to misunderstand things. I'm not ashamed of her or of my feelings for her. We were going to ask permission to marry because she is with child."

"It seems this family keeps growing by the day." Morgana smirked.

"Morgana!" Arthur shot her a warning look.

Morgana just shrugged.

Gwen smiled and hugged Adara. "You should sit and rest. You must take care of yourself and the child." Gwen started to walk her over to the window seat then looked back at Elyan. "I will deal with you later."

"I expected as much." Elyan looked at Arthur. "I wasn't trying to break any laws, Sire. I was going to bring her here as soon as it was safe."

Arthur patted him on the shoulder. "I cannot fault you for loving a woman that some may see as inappropriate. All the proof you need is to think of your sister and my love for her."

"I was hoping you would feel that way." Elyan bowed then walked over to where Adara was sitting.

"Iseldir, I formally request the help of the druids in this time of transition. I may even ask your advice on the wording of the new law." Arthur held out his hand to the leader of the druids. "I will need all the help I can get. This won't be a popular decision. Many on the council will be opposed to changing the law about magick. I, however, have no choice. It's either change the law or put my family to death." Arthur looked at Morgana and Mordred then at Elyan and Adara. "I have no wish to part with any of my family."

Iseldir nodded. "We will support you, Arthur. You have dealt fairly with us for the most part. All we want is freedom for our kin."

Arthur smiled. "That is my goal as well. I suppose we have Merlin, or should I say, Emrys, to thank for all of this."

Merlin smiled.


	32. Good Faith

**Summary:** Arthur and Gwen learn that the druids need food and supplies.

 **Prompt:** 239\. Hunger

x

 **Good Faith**

Gwen took Adara to a room in the near morgana's to rest. She told of the servants fetch Gaius along the way.

"I don't want to be any trouble, My Lady." Adara said as she sat down on the plush settee.

"Nonsense! You are no trouble at all. We are family so call me 'Gwen', not 'My Lady'." Gwen looked around the room. "This will do for now. I'll check the castle stores later for a cradle."

"Elyan said that you were kind. I'm relieved to see that it is true." Adara smiled.

"How far along are you?" Gwen asked.

"Four months." Adara ran her hand over her stomach. "Elyan wants a son."

"Men always want a son." Gwen sat in the chair by her. "He should have told me about you. I would have found a way to get you here. Arthur may be king but I have sway with him."

Elyan walked in. "She means that she has him wrapped tight around her little finger. Why did you summon Gaius?"

"She needs to be checked and I want to make sure the child is healthy." Gwen looked up at her brother as he approached.

"Am I still going to the stocks?" Elyan asked his sister.

"I was thinking that you could do a few sessions with the knights in training." Arthur walked in the room and winked at Gwen. "You should take Gwaine's group, the very early morning ones. Also, I think Merlin is looking for someone to muck stalls this week while he works with the druids on the alliance."

Adara laughed then put her hand over her mouth.

Elyan sighed. "I will take Gwaine's early training assignment and I will muck stalls if it will make you both stop being upset with me."

"Done?" Arthur looked at Gwen.

Gwen nodded. "Done. Now when is the wedding?"

"Adara wants to be handfasted by Iseldir." Elyan looked at Arthur.

Gwen smiled. "That's three family weddings in a month. How are we ever going to manage it?"

"I would say Elyan and Adara want a small affair. Merlin and Morgana wish as much. We could just have family attend for both." Arthur shrugged. "No one expects a grand affair except for ours."

Gaius knocked on the open door. He was carrying his medicine bag. "I'm told that I have a patient. Is someone injured?"

"No Gaius. No one is injured." Gwen waved him in. "This is Adara. She is Elyan's bride to be. She is with child and I wanted to make sure she was alright."

"I see." Gaius looked at Elyan as he walked into the room. "I shall need privacy. Gwen, I want you to stay."

Arthur grabbed Elyan by the arm and pulled him out of the room. He shut the door behind him. "You're lucky that Guinevere is pleased about the child. Your sister could have had you thrown in the cells."

"She isn't the queen yet." Elyan reminded him.

"She is as good as and the castle guards and knights treat her as if she is already." Arthur countered. "Now get down to the training field and tell Gwaine the happy news."

"Yes Sire." Elyan rushed off.

Inside the room, Gaius sat on the edge of the bed and started to check Adara over. He took out an instrument to listen to the baby's heartbeat. "Have you been eating regular meals?"

"When there is food, I try to eat well but we have not had much of late." Adara said. "The whole camp is hungry most of the time. I think that was why Iseldir decided to take the chance and ally with Camelot."

"I will talk to Arthur about sending food and supplies to the druids." Gwen said. "Are there many children there?"

"A dozen children are with us but there are more have been sent away to be fostered during the winter with families we trust." Adara told them. "Is the baby well?"

"The child is small but the heartbeat is strong. See for yourself." Gaius put the instrument to Adara's ear so she could listen.

"It's so fast." Adara smiled. She handed the device back to him. "Thank you."

"All you need is rest and good food." Gaius stood up. "I don't see anything to be concerned about."

"I will be back soon. Get some rest." Gwen walked Gaius to the door. "She's fine?"

"Yes Gwen." Gaius patted her shoulder. "She is fine and so is the child."

"Thank you Gaius." Gwen opened the door and saw Arthur standing there. "Good! You're still here. I need to speak with you."

Gaius nodded to Arthur and walked down the corridor.

"Was I too lenient on Elyan?" Arthur asked.

"No it isn't about that. We need to send food and supplies to the druids. Adara says there isn't much to eat in the camps now that winter is coming on."

Arthur nodded. "I will have Merlin see to that. He can find out what they need then we will give it to them as a sign of good faith. Iseldir took a risk coming here and I'm not going to let that go unnoticed. I was also thinking of giving them the land to the east as a permanent settlement."

"Proper houses would need to be built and whatever else they need for their practices." Gwen looped her arm around Arthur's. "We will have peace with all the people with magick soon. Your father would hate this."

"My father is dead and I am my own man. I will be the king my people need me to be." Arthur patted Gwen's hand. "And you will be their queen."


	33. Rising Sun

**Summary:** Arthur takes his brother out for a drink at the pub.

 **Prompt:** 240 No Prompt

x

 **Rising Sun**

Arthur decided that he had let his brother have enough time to himself. He knocked on Paxson's door and waited for a response.

Paxson opened the door and looked surprised to see Arthur standing there. "Sire?"

"It's 'Arthur'. We are family." Arthur smiled. "Come take a walk with me. We haven't spent any time together since you arrived."

"Let me get my cloak." Paxson disappeared a moment then came out into the corridor with his cloak in hand. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to the pub. I want to introduce you to some of the knights." Arthur started walking down the corridor.

"Shouldn't they be on the training field?" Paxson put on his cloak and followed. "It's the middle of the day."

Arthur laughed. "Yes but they are only there when I require them to be. Most of the time, they are at the Rising Sun when they are not out on patrol."

Paxson fell in step with Arthur once they reached the staircase. "I thought knights were supposed to be sober and chivalrous."

Arthur laughed again. "Better not let Sir Gwaine hear you say that he may box your ears. He likes his drink and the women."

"You haven't dismissed him from service for that?" Paxson asked as they walked outside.

"Of course not!" Arthur shook his head. "He's one of my best fighters. He and Lancelot are the only ones who can best me. Elyan is really close though."

"Sir Elyan is your betrothed's brother, right?" Paxson looked around and saw people staring at him as he walked with Arthur.

"Yes." Arthur nodded. "Have you spoken to Guinevere?"

Paxson shook his head. "No but the servant that comes in to take care of my chambers, George, told me all the latest news."

"I never pegged George for a gossip." Arthur shook his head. They headed out of the courtyard and down into the lower town. "Merlin is more of a gossip than he is. When Merlin isn't flirting with the kitchen maids, he's gossiping in the laundry like an old woman. Don't tell Morgana about the kitchen maids. Best that he tells her."

"How is Merlin your servant?" Paxson asked. "He's a sorcerer."

"He saved my life once and our father made him my manservant as a reward." Arthur smiled. "Some reward. He has had to hide his magick since he came to Camelot. I'm glad he did or our father would have executed him."

Arthur led paxson around a corner and into the pub. The table with the knights raised their cups to Arthur and cheered.

"For the love of Camelot"

"A pint for you and your friend, Sire?" A blonde serving girl asked.

"Bess, this is my brother Lord Paxson and we will have what the knights are having." Arthur told her.

Bess looked the newcomer up and down. "He looks just like King Uther. It's kind of eerie, Sire. I'll bring your ale in just a minute."

"So that's why everyone is staring at me." Paxson looked at Arthur. "Do I really look like our father that much?"

"Yes you do." Arthur nodded. "You don't seem to have his temper. At least, I haven't seen it yet."

Paxson shrugged. "I'm an easy going sort."

Bess smiled as she handed Paxson a pint of ale. "Here you go, My Lord." She handed one to Arthur. "If you need anything else, Sire, just shout."

"Thank you Bess." Arthur led Paxson over to the table where the knights were sitting. He sat down and put his drink on the table. "Who has the dice? Gwaine?"

Gwaine pulled a set of dice from his pocket and put them on the table. "Are you sure the Queen is going to be okay with you consorting with the rabble?"

Arthur smiled. "She isn't the queen yet."

"I wouldn't tell her that." Gwaine laughed. "She has the whole place jumping to already." Gwaine slapped Paxson on the back. "Welcome Duke. Have a seat!"

"Thank you." Paxson sat down and turned to Arthur. "Is this the normal behavior of your knights?"

"We aren't your normal knights." Gwaine grinned. "We are the best and the worst. Arthur is lucky to have us."

Leon laughed. "Speak for yourself Gwaine. I am a nobleman of good standing. You are a reprobate who can't stand up."

"Yes I can." Gwaine stood up and nearly fell getting back down into his seat. "There! See? I did it."

"Are you going to need some help getting home Gwaine?" Arthur laughed. "I can get the guards to show you back to your chambers or a cell."

Leon snickered into his ale.

"I have a date with Bessie when she finishes work." Gwaine leered at the little blonde serving girl. "I won't be needing any help. Thank you!"

"Does she know about that?" Arthur asked.

Gwaine frowned. "No. Not yet but …"

The knights laughed. Paxson looked around and quietly sipped his ale.


	34. Choosing Doom

**Summary:** Merlin and Paxson try to convince Merrilea to have her powers bound before it is too late.

 **Prompt:** 241 What are you afraid of?

x

 **Choosing Doom**

"Merlin!" Paxson called out. He waved when Merlin turned and rushed to catch up. "Are you going to see my mother?"

"Yes. Arthur wants her magick bound by the end of day." Merlin started walking to the dungeon again.

"And if she doesn't comply, or it doesn't work, then he will execute her in the morning. I know. He told me yesterday at the midday meal." Paxson fell in step with Merlin. "I was wondering if I could talk to her before you do it. I want to make sure she will agree."

"If she doesn't?" Merlin asked.

"Then I will try to make her see sense." Paxson sighed. "It's not like I can force her to do anything but if she gives up the foolish idea of me being king and lets her magick be bound then maybe Arthur will let her out of the dungeon."

Merlin sighed. "I don't think that is possible but I understand how you feel. I'll give you a few minutes to speak with her to make her see that she needs to comply."

"You know, I'm glad my sister is marrying you. You're a very fair man." Paxson smiled. "It's so strange that I have siblings. Did you know my father well?"

"I had some interaction with him." Merlin shook his head. "He wasn't a very good person but he was a strong king. He would never have agreed to let me marry Morgana. He would have never let Arthur marry Gwen. He believed that his subjects should serve him. Arthur believes that he should serve the people. I suppose Arthur takes after his mother."

"Maybe he just fell in love with the right woman. Gwen is very queen like already." Paxson wrinkled his nose.

"She has had Arthur around her little finger since the moment he gave her his heart." Merlin sighed. "I know that feeling. Morgana has a great deal of pull on me."

Paxson and Merlin stopped at the entrance to the dungeon.

"Go talk to your mother." Merlin waved him in. "I will wait here."

"Thank you Merlin." Paxson walked down past the guards and stopped at the cell holding his mother. She was lying on the floor on some straw. "Mother? Are you awake?"

Merrilea got off the floor and walked over to the door of the cell. "Are you here to help me escape?"

"No. Merlin is waiting outside to bind your magick. Please let him." Paxson put his hand on his mother's resting on one of the bars. "If you refuse you will die tomorrow at sunrise."

"Then I die." Merrilea pulled her hand away. "Stand up to Arthur. Make his see that this will ruin any hopes he has of a relationship with you. What are you afraid of? He is but a man same as you."

"He is a king and he is my brother. I will not go against him." Paxson slammed his hand on the bars. "Mother, I beg of you. Please let Merlin do this. I don't want to lose you but if you don't comply then I must."

"You should be king not him. You were Uther's first born." Merrilea shot back. "You would have never put me in here."

"Please Mother, see sense and go through with this."

"So you chose him over me?" Merrilea looked him up and down. "You don't even look like my son. You wear a nobleman's clothes and carry a sword on your belt. We have lost each other already. Tell Merlin that he doesn't need to bother. I will accept my fate and die in the morning."

"You don't have to." Paxson closed his eyes in frustration.

"I am not afraid to die." Merrilea turned her back on her son. "I studied long and hard to get these powers and I will not give them up. they are a part of me now. Binding my magick would be killing a part of myself."

"I will tell Merlin what you said but he will need to hear it from your lips." Paxson walked back to the entrance of the dungeon. He looked at Merlin and shook his head.

"I see." Merlin nodded. "Let me talk to her but I fear I won't have any better luck."

"Thank you Merlin." Paxson started to walk towards to his chambers.

Merlin went down to see Merrilea. "I'm here to bind your magick. Will you let me do it and save your life?"

"No." Merrilea stood defiant. "Did you ever wonder why Uther never executed Gaius for sorcery?"

"Gaius made a vow to stop using his magick." Merlin wasn't sure where she was going with this topic.

"He spared Gaius because Gaius was his friend." Merrilea walked to the door. "It's the same way with you and Arthur, I think. Arthur would have to be a complete idiot to not know you have magick."

"What is your point, Merrilea?" Merlin asked.

"He doesn't have to kill me but he will so that I can no longer influence my son against him." Merrliea put her hands on the door. "You can plead my case."

"No. You were doomed the moment you started to go on about your son being the true king. Uther named Arthur as his heir and that is the way it is. Morgana never wanted the throne either but it was Morgause that had that idea. At least Morgause didn't hide her agenda like you did when we first met." Merlin paused then he realized something. "You planned it all. I'm beginning to wonder how Alice contracted her disease. Did you use magick to infect her?"

Merrilea laughed. "You think I caused my only friend to die just so my son could take his rightful place as king. Is that what you really think, Merlin?"

"Yes." Merlin eyed her. "I think you, like Morgause, would do anything to put your son on the throne even if that means killing someone you care about."

"Well, you have a low opinion of me, don't you?" Merrilea sighed. "Go and let me spend my last hours in peace. I will be dead soon and not a threat to anyone."

"No. Only to yourself." Merlin walked away from the cell to go tell Arthur the news.


	35. Choosing Destiny

**Summary:** There is more trouble beginning to surface.

 **Prompt:** 242\. Responsible

x

 **Choosing Destiny**

The day dawned gray and misty. Arthur stood where his father had stood many times when an execution was to be carried out. He watched as the guards brought forth the prisoner.

Merrilea was led from her cell and taken to the block in the middle of the courtyard. Her hands were tied behind her back and two strong guards were nearly carrying her to her fate.

Paxson joined Arthur on the parapet and put his hand on his brothers arm. "I understand why this has to happen. I don't want you to think that I hold any ill will against you. I do not."

"Thank you brother." Arthur glanced at him then returned his gaze to the courtyard. "You don't have to stay for this. Its rather gruesome."

Paxson looked down at his mother. "You decided to behead her instead of burning her?"

"Yes. I do not want to prolong her suffering. I am not our father."

"I will stay for her and for myself. It is what a son does." Paxson held his head up as he stood next to Arthur.

Merrilea looked up and saw her son with Arthur. Her heart sank. She had failed to make him believe as she did. Now, her child stood beside his brother against her in her final moments.

Merrilea was brought to the block and with a nod from the King her life was ended. It was a quick death.

There was a knock on Morgana's door as she was going through the lists of things that she wanted for the small wedding that she was planning. She dropped what she was doing and went to answer the door.

"Aunt Morgana, may I speak with you?" Mordred asked.

"Of course Mordred. Come in." Morgana held the door open for him.

Mordred looked both ways down the corridor before going inside. "I want you to tell Arthur what Lot did to my mother. She needs to be avenged."

"Mordred, Arthur isn't concerned about what Lot does. Lot has the right to rule the way he sees fit as does any king." Morgana sat down at the table. "What happened to your mother was horrible but she was to blame for letting it get that far."

"Lot is responsible for her death." Mordred started to pace the floor. "He made promises to her that he did not keep. He made her believe that he would help her take down Arthur."

"Mordred, Lot is your father. He is the only parent you have. Killing him will not bring your mother back." Morgana waved her hand towards a nearby chair. "Now sit with me and tell me what you have been doing since you left the Dark Tower."

"Morgana, she was your sister. Do you not want revenge? Do you not want justice?" Mordred paced faster.

"Killing Lot will get you neither. Morgana sighed. "Your mother chose that path when she decided to kill Arthur and make me queen of Camelot. I never wanted to be queen and I still don't. Her death is of her own making."

Mordred looked at Morgana with anger on his face. "I will talk to Arthur myself. I will make him see that a war with Lot is necessary."

"And if he doesn't agree? Will you try to kill him as well?" Morgana stood up and grabbed Mordred by the arm. "Don't do anything foolish. Arthur is not responsible for your mother's death. She alone was responsible for her fate."

"But my father…" Mordred started to cry. "He beat her and he was going to execute her if I hadn't gotten her out of that cell."

"Your father did what all men do." Morgana shook her head. "He lied to her to get her in his bed just as she lied many times to do the same with Cenred. Just know that she never lied about loving you."

"Aunt, please, speak to Arthur. Tell him what Lot did. I beg of you." Mordred wiped the tears from his face. "He will listen to your council."

"I know what he will say." Morgana let go of Mordred's arm. "Arthur will say that Lot is a king and that he cannot interfere with another king's rule even if it is wrong and unjust. This isn't Arthur's fight, Mordred. It isn't anyone's fight."

"So you will not help me? I see." Mordred stormed out of the room.

"Mordred! Come back here!" Morgana hesitated for a moment then went to follow him but he wasn't anywhere to be seen in the corridor.

Morgana went find Merlin and tell him what Mordred was planning. She wasn't able to stop Mordred but maybe Merlin could.


	36. Intertwined (Part 1)

**Summary:** Arthur and Merlin discuss the past as they look towards their futures with the women they love.

 **Prompt:** 243\. Looking back

x

 **Intertwined (Part 1)**

Arthur looked up from his paperwork and watched merlin make the bed. He seemed to hesitate, as if he really didn't want to know the answer to the question in his head. He took a deep breath and asked anyway.

"Merlin, how long have you and Morgana been….." Arthur made a face, "You know … with each other?"

Merlin stopped plumping up the pillow and wrinkled his nose. "Arthur, don't you think that's a bit personal? I mean I don't really want to tell you details of my relationship with your sister."

"Just answer the question." Arthur put down the quill in his hand and walked over to the bed. "How long?"

"We haven't actually …you know….yet." Merlin threw the pillow to the head of the bed then turned to Arthur. "You and Gwen?"

"Nope!" Arthur shook his head. "Not yet."

"Then why did you ask me?" Merlin sighed. "She didn't enchant me. She couldn't have. She didn't have the power until recently."

"I was just thinking of that night at Lancelot's first knighting." Arthur grinned. "She was in that dress and you couldn't take your eyes off of her. I thought that, maybe that night, you and she…."

Merlin got a goofy look on his face and then shook it off. "She didn't even know my name back then."

"She does now and she will be yelling it through the corridor after you get married tomorrow." Arthur smirked.

Merlin laughed. "Gwen already does that to you."

"Not the same." Arthur frowned.

"Really?" Merlin grinned. "When you stayed at her house, you kissed her. That is when she started bossing you around, isn't it?"

"Actually, she started bossing me around before I kissed her." Arthur rubbed his face. "I had always liked her but I fell in love with her during that time we spent together."

Merlin chuckled. "Morgana knew something had changed between the two of you. She told me. I thought she was mental until I saw how you looked at Gwen when she wasn't paying attention to you."

"We are both about to be married men." Arthur sat on the bed.

Merlin sat on the bed next to Arthur. "Yes we are. But Elyan is first. We should take him out and get him drunk to celebrate. Invite all the knights and make it a party."

"Guinevere will have my head if he's hung over at his wedding in the morning." Arthur sighed. He looked at Merlin. "I will just have to tell her it was your idea."

"She is never going to believe it." Merlin laughed. "I will go round everyone up. He gets married at sunrise so we don't have long to celebrate."

"I will meet you at the pub." Arthur got up and went to sit back down at his desk. "I have a few more things to go through and then we can make all of the women mad at us."

"You think that maybe you can sign those papers making me a free man, Sire?" Merlin smoothed the bed after he got up. "I don't think your sister wants to marry a manservant. She would prefer a physician."

"Then we better find her one before the wedding." Arthur laughed.

Merlin glared at him. "Very funny."

"I have already signed them." Arthur smiled. "I will present them tomorrow afternoon right before you take your vows."

"Two weddings in one day." Merlin sighed. "Who decided that?"

"Guinevere." Arthur took a deep breath. "It was almost three but I talked her into waiting a few days before we get married. I told her that I didn't want the same anniversary as you and Morgana. She saw sense and agreed."

"Lucky for you." Merlin smirked.

Morgana burst through the door. "Oh! Thank the gods. Mordred isn't here."

"Morgana?" Arthur looked at his sister with annoyance.

"Mordred is looking for you, Arthur." Morgana explained. "He wants you to declare war on Lot to avenge his mother's death. I tried to talk him out of it but he rushed off. I thought he was coming here."

"So you came here and burst in without knocking?" Arthur asked.

"I wasn't looking for you I was looking for Merlin." Morgana sighed. "Just stay with him, Merlin, until I can get Mordred to calm down."

"Sure." Merlin grinned.

"Wait! What are you two up to?" Morgana looked at them both. "You're up to something. It's all over your face. If you are going to get Elyan drunk, you better think twice. Gwen will put you both in the stocks."

"She isn't the queen yet." Arthur glared at his sister.

"You really want to find out if she can get the knights to put you in the stocks?" Morgana put her hands on her hips.

Arthur winced. "No."

"That goes for you too, Merlin." Morgana pointed her finger at Merlin's nose. "No taking Elyan to the pub tonight."

Merlin looked at Morgana's finger and nodded.

Morgana turned and walked out the door.

"Now what?" Arthur looked at merlin.

"There is always the throne room." Merlin shrugged. "She didn't say that we couldn't get him drunk there."

"I like how sneaky you can be." Arthur chuckled. "Tell one of the guards to let the knights know that we are having an emergency council in the throne room."

"What about Mordred?" Merlin asked.

"We will just have to keep an eye open for him." Arthur waved his hand. "Go."

Merlin nodded and stepped out into the corridor to summon a guard.


	37. Intertwined (Part 2)

**Summary:** Gwen makes sure Elyan gets to his wedding on time.

 **Prompt:** 244\. Accidental

x

 **Intertwined (Part 2)**

About an hour before sunrise, Gwen knocked on Elyan's door. When she got no response, she went inside and looked around. She walked back into the corridor and saw one of the guards on patrol in the barracks.

"Excuse me! Do you know where Sir Elyan might be?" Gwen called out.

"Yes My Lady." The guard bowed his head to Gwen. "He is in the throne room with the king and the other knights. They are having some kind of private meeting."

"I see. Thank you." Gwen rushed off the throne room. She had a good idea what that private meeting was all about.

She opened the door to the throne room and found exactly what she expected, a room full of drunken knights along with Arthur and Merlin.

"I thought Morgana told you two not to get Elyan drunk?" Gwen put her hands on her hips and glared at Arthur and Merlin.

"No! She said not to go to the pub." Merlin giggled. "Pub. Pub. Pub." He giggled so hard that he snorted. "Pub!" He looked at Arthur and realized Arthur wasn't laughing. "We didn't take him there. We brought him here."

"Arthur, how could you let this go on? He is getting married in less than an hour." Gwen walked over to Elyan who had his head down on the table snoring. She slapped the back of his head.

"What?" Elyan raised his head and looked around. "Sorry Dad. I won't do it again."

"You had better not." Gwen grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around. "Your bride is going to be cross with you if you're late."

Elyan shook his head to clear it. "Adara. Yeah." Elyan stood up a wobbled for a moment before walking out of the throne room.

"I will deal with you later, Arthur Pendragon!" Gwen walked out.

"Somebody is in trouble." Merlin giggled. He poked Arthur in the arm and giggled again.

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur glared at him. "So are you when she tells Morgana what we did."

"Oh sh…." Merlin fell out of the chair as he tried to get up and hit the floor with a thud. "Ow!"

Arthur sighed.

Gwen caught up with Elyan at the foot of the stairs. "What were you thinking, Elyan?"

"I suppose I wasn't thinking. Is that what you want to hear? Elyan kept moving. "I need to get dressed. Thank you for coming to get me."

"Elyan, you are about to get married and become a father. You need to stop and think about what you do." Gwen followed him up the stairs.

"I was only going to have one drink. I guess I accidently had more than that."

"You have been doing a lot of things accidently lately. You fell in love accidently. She is with child accidently then you forgot to say anything about any of it to me. I suppose that was an accident too?" Gwen continued to follow him.

"I know you aren't pleased with my behavior but I wish you could put that aside today and be happy for us." Elyan said as he turned the corner toward his room.

"I will as soon as you grow up and act like a responsible adult." Gwen grabbed him by the arm. "Elyan…"

Elyan turned to face his sister. "I love you, Gwen, but sometimes you act more like my mother than my sister. We aren't children anymore. I don't need to be taken care of anymore."

Gwen glared at him. "Remember that when you take your vows."

"I will." Elyan kissed her on the cheek and went to his room.

Gwen sighed and went back to the throne room only to find it empty. She headed back to her house to change and hoped that Arthur and Merlin had sobered up by the time the ceremony started.

Gwen was pleased when Arthur arrived at the spot in the woods Elyan and Adara had picked out, dressed and able to stand without wobbling. She went over and put her arm through his.

"I'm sorry Guinevere." Arthur said softly. "It was Merlin's idea."

"Hmph!" Gwen looked up at him. "I don't believe that for a second. Where is Merlin? The druids expect him to attend."

"Morgana caught up with him." Arthur winced. "Sir Geoffrey may have his afternoon free from the looks of it."

"You know better than that. They have waited almost as long as we have. Nothing is going to stop them from getting married." Gwen sighed. "Unless, she kills him."

Arthur chuckled. "Quite by accident, I'm sure."

"Here they are." Gwen tugged on Arthur's arm and pointed.

"He's still breathing." Arthur frowned. "I wonder how long that will last."

"Be quiet! They're starting." Gwen hushed him.

Iseldir spoke the words to the handfasting ritual. He tied Elyan's and Adara's hands together to bind them in marriage.

Elyan and Adara sealed their vows with a kiss as the sun came up on a new day.


	38. Intertwined (Part 3)

**Summary:** Arthur repeals the ban on magick.

 **Prompt:** 245\. Enough

x

 **Intertwined (Part 3)**

Just before midday, Arthur called the council members and knights into the throne room. He stood before them all holding two scrolls.

"I hold in my hand freedom for those with magick. In this kingdom, magick was banned after the death of my mother. My father was grieving and what he did to assuage his grief was unspeakable.

"The Great Purge took the lives of whole families. Women and children were not spared from the flames and the drownings that took place during that time. Innocent lives were taken along with those with magick. My father acted out in anger. That is his legacy and one that I do not wish to continue.

"I have signed this proclamation repealing the law that bans magick in the Kingdom of Camelot. Having magick is no longer a crime. Helping someone with magick is not a crime. However crimes committed with magick will be treated the same as those that were committed without magick.

"This is the legacy that I wish to leave. This is freedom from a life spent in the shadows for those with magick. I am giving freedom to those with magick from the fear of being executed for who you are even when you have done no crime. This may not seem like enough to erase the tragedies of the past but it is a step in the right direction."

The crowd applauded politely. There were several who were still opposed to the repeal of the law but they knew better than to voice an opinion against the King.

Arthur nodded and smiled. "There is one other thing that I wish to do on this day. I, Arthur Pendragon king of Camelot, grant you, Merlin, the status of free man. You are no longer my manservant but I hear there is an opening for an assistant court physician. That is, if it is alright with Gaius."

Gaius smiled. "It is, Sire."

Merlin stepped up to receive his scroll. "Thank you, Sire."

Arthur looked around the room. "Since, we are all gathered here, I think this is the best time for you to lose your freedom, Merlin." Arthur winked. "As a single man, that is. Sir Geoffrey, will you do the honors. Lady Morgana, he's all yours."

"Finally!" Morgana smirked as she walked up to stand with Merlin.

Sir Geoffrey walked into the center of the room where the couple stood with a length of braided green and blue ribbons.

Merlin and Morgana joined hands.

Sir Geoffrey cleared his throat and started. "Is it your desire to be wed to this woman, Merlin?"

"It is", Merlin said with a smile.

"Is it your desire to be wed to this man, Lady Morgana?"

"Yes it is." Morgana gave Merlin's hands a squeeze.

Sir Geoffrey tied their hands together to bind them in matrimony. "By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, Merlin."

Merlin leaned forward and gave Morgana a slow kiss.

Gaius cleared his throat and the couple pulled apart.

Arthur smiled. "I shall see you both later at supper. I hope."

"Maybe." Morgana smirked. "Come husband."

Merlin chuckled. "Yes wife."

The knight whistled as they started out of the room. The council members, once again, politely applauded.

Arthur looked over to his right where Gwen was standing. "We are next, my love."

"I know." Gwen wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Arthur patted her hand and watched as Merlin and Morgana walked out of the throne room hand in hand.

Just before supper, Merlin went back to his room to get a few things he wanted to have in the chambers that he shared with Morgana. He was looking around for one of his books when he heard his name whispered by a familiar voice.

"Emrys! Emrys, can you hear me?"

"Baldric? Yes I hear you." Merlin turned to the shadows. "Why are you contacting me this way? What is so important that you would risk your life to tell me?"

"King Lot and his son are on the way to Camelot with an army. Mordred told the King that Arthur was planning an attack at the end of the month. Lot is on the move now. His army is large and they will be upon you in three days' time. Emrys! I owe you my life. I only hope that I have given Camelot enough of a warning to prepare."

"You have. I will let Arthur know right away." Merlin assured him. "Thank you Baldric. Now step out from between the stones and go be with your wife."

"Good bye Emrys and good luck."

Merlin dropped what he was holding and rushed off to speak to Arthur.

Camelot was about to be under siege.


	39. Intertwined (Part 4)

**Summary:** Arthur and gwen have a rushed wedding before Camelot is attacked.

 **Prompt:** 246\. Bruises

x

 **Intertwined (Part 4)**

Arthur walked into the throne room in full battle gear as it was being converted into a makeshift hospital. He looked around for Gwen and when he found her he rushed to her side.

"Guinevere! Come with me!" Arthur pulled her away from setting out bandages and hustled her into the anteroom.

"What is going on?" Gwen looked around for any sign of danger. "Arthur, you're frightening me."

"We are getting married right now." Arthur pointed to Sir Geoffrey as they walked through the door. "Camelot will need a queen if I fall in battle. I want you to be queen before we have to take to the battle field."

Gwen looked around and that Morgana and Merlin were standing with Geoffrey. "Morgana, are you sure that you are alright with this."

"I am. I never wanted to rule this kingdom. That was Morgause's dream." Morgana smiled. "You are the better choice for our people. You have a good heart, Gwen. You will be a great queen."

"I concur, sister." Paxson walked through the door. He was also dressed for battle. He bowed to Gwen. "My lady. I hope I'm not too late."

"No." Arthur reached out and shook Paxson hand. "You are right on time." He turned to Sir Geoffrey. "The enemy is close. We must not waste any more time."

"Yes, Sire, of course. I don't have a ribbon." Sir Geoffrey looked embarrassed.

Gwen held out a small roll of bandage strip. "Will this do?"

"Yes my lady. That will do just fine." Sir Geoffrey smiled and cleared his throat. "Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot is it your intention to join with this woman?"

Arthur pulled off his gloves and shoved them into his belt before he took Gwen's hands. "It is."

"Lady Guinevere, is it you intention to join with this man?"

"It is." Gwen nodded and smiled up at Arthur.

Sir Geoffrey put the bandages around their hands and started to speak.

Arthur glanced over at the man. "Skip the vows. I have already said them many times and she has given hers to me as many times."

Sir Geoffrey nodded. "Then seal your union with a kiss."

Arthur pulled Gwen close and kissed her hard then he pulled back breathless. "Finally!"

Gwen giggled. "I know."

"Gaius needs us to set up." Merlin reminded them. "Morgana are you going to help?"

"I thought I would lend my sword to the battle." Morgana looked at Arthur for his reaction.

"This isn't training where all you get are some nasty bruises." Arthur warned her. "Morgana, not all that leave here will come back. We will lose many good men."

"I am good with a sword and I have magick. You will need both." Morgana looked at Merlin. "I promise to be careful."

"If there is so much as a bruise on your delicate skin, I will ….." Merlin shut his mouth then leaned over to kiss her. "Watch out for Arthur."

"I will." Morgana kissed him and left to put on her armor.

Merlin took a deep breath and went back inside the throne room to finish setting up.

"Thank you for the loan of your spare armor, brother. Sir Leon is probably wondering where I am." Paxson nodded and smiled. "I had better get on." He rushed out the door to report for duty.

"Sir Geoffrey, don't you have to do something?" Arthur hinted.

"Oh yes…. I have to …. Go to the library and pick out a book to read to the children. I find it helps calm them when the castle is under siege." Sir Geoffrey smiled then awkwardly left them alone.

"Arthur, you must be careful. I can't do this on my own. I was not brought up to be a queen." Gwen leaned against his chest.

"If you ask around you have been queen for a while now." Arthur chuckled then he sighed. "I have faith in you just as you have faith in me. I trust no other with my kingdom."

"Don't make me a widow before my wedding night. That is all I ask." Gwen tilted her head up for another kiss and Arthur gave her a soft slow one.

The horns sounded warning of the enemy just as they parted. Arthur smiled and rushed off to battle.

Gwen stuffed the bandage into the pocket of her apron. She took a deep breath and went to finish setting up.

On the hill overlooking Camelot, Mordred sat on his horse beside king lot with a confused look on his face.

"The entire castle is set up for a siege." Lot said as he sat on his horse. "The battlements are full of men ready for our attack."

"How did they know we were coming?" Mordred asked. "They shouldn't have had time to prepare this well."

"They were warned but I know not how. It matters not. The Pendragon will die by nightfall." Lot maneuvered his horse back from the edge. "Come we must lead the battle charge."

Mordred took one last look at the castle and followed Lot down to the waiting army.

The battle started as the sun rose high in the sky and continued on throughout the day. Morgana, Arthur and Paxson started the day fighting side by side but by late afternoon, they had been separated.

Morgana could see Arthur nearby as she battled a soldier with her sword. She finished off the man and started to go to Arthur's side to help but she stopped in her tracks when Mordred appeared.

"Arthur! Face me in battle!" Mordred held up his hand and started to conjure a fireball.

"No!" Morgana started to run. She didn't know if she would get there in time.

Suddenly from somewhere behind Arthur, Paxson appeared. He saw Mordred and glanced at Morgana running. When he saw the fireball in Mordred's hand, he pushed Arthur clear and turned only to have the fire ball hit him in the chest. Paxson looked down and fell to his knees.

Arthur looked up from where he lay on the ground just as the life drained out of Paxson's eyes. "No! My brother!"

Mordred screamed in rage and started to conjure another fire ball. He was so angry that he missed that he didn't realized how close Morgana was to him.

Morgana plunged her sword through his back straight into his heart. "I'm sorry." Morgana whispered as Mordred fell to the ground dead.

Arthur looked over at Morgana with tears in his eyes. He started to get up but Morgana shook her head and he stayed down.

Morgana looked around as she ran to his side. She knelt down and whispered. "Paxson wears they crest of Pendragon on his armor. Let them think that they have killed the king. Come! We must get you inside."

"Morgana, I cannot run from battle." Arthur protested.

"You aren't." Morgana pulled him up and helped him inside. "You need to have your wounds tended and we need to secure the citadel before it's too late."

"I'm fine I just have a few bruises." Arthur tried to push her off. "I need to stay and fight."

"Bruises don't bleed. You're bleeding from your shoulder. Stop being such a prat and come on!" Morgana pulled him into the castle.


	40. Turnabout

**Summary:** Morgana takes a chance and Merlin calls in the reinforcements.

 **Prompt:** 247\. Embarrass

x

 **Turnabout**

Morgana took Arthur into the catacombs below the castle. She eased him down behind a pile of rubble.

"Stay here and keep out of sight. I need to get someone to tend your wounds." Morgana looked around. "You should be safe here."

"Morgana, I need to get back to the battle. I'm fine, really." Arthur tried to stand and couldn't. He sighed and looked at the blood running down his arm. "Get Merlin. He can treat me."

"Did someone say my name?" Merlin walked up with his medicine bag and knelt by Arthur. "You better sit still before you embarrass yourself. You know that Morgana will tell everyone if you faint."

"I wasn't sure you heard me." Morgana took a deep breath.

"You were practically screaming in my head." Merlin looked up at her. "I am glad that I taught you that."

"I better get back. I need to tell Sir Leon about the ruse. He needs to know that it was Paxson not Arthur that died." Morgana looked at her bloody sword.

"I sent him a message through Braden about your plan as I was leaving. He was pulling everyone inside to defend the castle as I was coming through the courtyard." Merlin looked at Arthur. "Gwen knows of the plan as well. I didn't want her to be upset."

"Thank you Merlin." Arthur winced as Merlin started to remove his armor. "Do you think Lot will believe that I'm dead?

"Paxson was in your amour with the crest of Pendragon on the chest plate. Of course, he will think that the King of Camelot is dead." Morgana reached out for Merlin. "Merlin, I'm going to the throne room to guard the queen. Make him stay put."

"I will knock him out if I have to. Be careful." Merlin reached out and squeezed her hand.

"I have no intention of dying this day." Morgana squeezed his hand back and rushed off.

"Arthur, you're losing a lot of blood. I'm going to have to use magick to stop it." Merlin warned him.

Arthur nodded. "Just don't let me die, Merlin."

"I won't." Merlin put his hand over the wound and whispered a few words. The blood stopped flowing and merlin was able to clean and stitch up the wound. "There! It will scar but that can't be helped."

Morgana met up with Sir Leon in the corridor in front of the throne room.

"My lady, is he safe?" Sir Leon asked.

"Yes." Morgana looked around. "Has King Lot found the body?"

"Yes. The lookout just signaled before I came inside." Leon looked up as the warning bell started to toll. "That marks the King's passing."

"Watch your face when King Lot comes to gloat." Morgana sighed. "We do not want to give away the secret just yet."

"I want to see the look on King Lot's face when he discovers that he has been tricked. Until then, I will school myself properly." Sir Leon assured her.

"Hush! Here he comes." Morgana stepped forward.

"Lady Morgana, so nice to see you." King Lot smiled as he walked into the castle. "I hope you are as welcoming as your sister was. I miss her skills. Did she instruct you before she died?"

"No. She did not." Morgana stood firm. "You have killed my brother what more do you want?"

"I want his kingdom." King Lot laughed. "But first tell me who it was that warned you that I was approaching with my army."

"I was not warned." Morgana eyed the man. "Camelot is always prepared for battle."

"Don't embarrass yourself by lying to me. I know you were warned. Was it one of the druids? I noticed they were among your army. Did Arthur go soft and make peace with them?"

"My brother…." Morgana took a deep breath before she continued. "My brother repealed the ban on magick."

"What spell did you cast on him to make him do that, I wonder." King Lot looked her over. "I have to say you are much more spirited than I was led to believe. It should make a more enjoyable experience when I take you in your brother's bed."

"That will never happen." Morgana glared at the man.

"We shall see." King Lot pushed her aside and walked up to face Sir Leon. "Gather Camelot's forces. I want to see the army that will serve me as their king."

Sir Leon looked at Morgana for guidance. "My lady?"

"Gather the knights in the courtyard. The king's body lay there." Morgana nodded.

"I see I shall have to marry you to get them to comply. So be it." Lot laughed. "When I tire of you, I can just let you meet your sister's fate."

"That also will never happen." Morgana gripped her sword tighter. She had to wait until the time was right to kill King Lot. She just wished that Merlin would hurry with his plan to destroy Lot's army.

In the catacombs, Merlin got Arthur settled then started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked.

"I have to call in the reinforcements. Stay here it won't do for you to be seen." Merlin told him.

"What reinforcements?" Arthur started to get up but merlin held him down. "Merlin what are you going to do?"

"I will be right back after I call the dragons." Merlin got up. "Stay put!"

Arthur tried to get up again. "Merlin, I'm coming….."

Arthur didn't get to finish his sentence because Merlin knocked him out with a single word.

Merlin rushed out and used the servant's staircase to go to the highest turret of the castle. He opened the window and called the dragons from their nearby hiding place.

King Lot looked down at his son and shook his head. "You were always such an embarrassment to me. Your mother thought I would make her queen when she brought you to me as a babe. Her plan failed and so did you, Mordred."

King Lot shook his head and moved over to the body covered with a red cloak. He pulled back the cloak and smirked when he saw the burn mark on Paxson's chest. The great Arthur Pendragon, dead at my son's hand. Maybe he wasn't such a failure after all."

Kilgharrah and Aithusa attacked from the air raining fire on the army below. Within minutes, King Lot's forces were smoldering ash and flames.

King Lot heard the screams of his men as he knelt beside Paxson's body. He stood up and looked into the sky at the two dragons attacking his forces.

"No!" King Lot ran to the castle gate and looked out over the field where he had left his men. There were a few left alive that were screaming in pain.

Morgana walked up behind him and ran her sword through his back into his heart. "This time, I'm not sorry at all."


	41. The Great Dragon's Last Words

**Summary:** The Great Dragon speaks to the four before he takes his last breath.

 **Prompt:** 248\. We need to talk

x

 **The Great Dragon's Last Words**

Merlin poked at the healing wound on Arthur's shoulder as Arthur sat on the edge of his bed. .

"Ow! That hurts." Arthur glared at Merlin.

"There is no sign of infection and its healing nicely." Merlin started to put a clean bandage on then looked over at Gwen who was standing by the foot of the bed. "He's going to live. Change the bandage in the morning."

"Are you sure? Where is Gaius? I want him to look at it. That's my sword arm you know." Arthur looked at his arm.

"Gaius is attending to Adara. She is going to have the baby any minute now." Gwen walked over and picked up Arthur's shirt. She helped him put it on. "Merlin knows what he is doing or Gaius wouldn't have sent him to check you."

"I am a physician, you know." Merlin started to put his things in his medical bag.

"You're also a clumsy idiot." Arthur winced as he put the shirt back on.

"And you are a royal prat." Merlin chuckled. Suddenly, his face changed and he walked to the window.

"What is it, Merlin?" Gwen asked.

"Aithusa is coming this way. I better get down into the courtyard before one of the knights harms her." Merlin rushed out.

"What is he talking about?" Arthur went over to the window and frowned. "It's a damn dragon and its coming this way."

"We had better see what it wants." Gwen held out her hand to Arthur.

Arthur scowled at how calm she was about a dragon coming to the castle. It was odd to say the least. He took her hand and let her lead him down to the courtyard.

Morgana was waiting when Merlin arrived. She looked at him as he came up beside her. "She's upset. I can feel it."

"I can too." Merlin waited until the young dragon landed in front of them. Everyone in the courtyard scattered and the knights unsheathed their swords ready to attack.

Arthur and Gwen came down the steps and saw what was going on.

"Put your weapons away. Merlin will not let the beast harm anyone." Arthur said to the crowd. "Will you, Merlin?"

"Aithusa, what has you upset?" Merlin asked. Images flashed in his mind almost immediately. He turned to Arthur. "We need to go."

"We? You mean you and Morgana?" Arthur asked.

"No. All four of us." Merlin reached out and rubbed the young dragons head. I'm sorry, Aithusa. I can do nothing for him."

"Merlin, what's wrong?" Morgana asked. She was beginning to worry.

"Kilgharrah is mortally wounded. We need to go to him before he leaves this world." Merlin looked at Arthur and Gwen. "He isn't far but we must hurry."

Arthur nodded. "Lead the way."

Merlin grabbed Morgana by the hand and watched as Aithusa rose into the air and led them to the clearing where Kilgharrah lay dying.

Arthur wished he had grabbed his sword before he left his chambers. He felt naked without it and he wasn't sure if it was safe to be that close to a wounded dragon. He moved Gwen behind him as they walked.

Merlin stepped through the trees and went to kneel beside the great dragon's head. "We are here, old friend."

Kilgharrah opened his eyes. "Merlin, I need to speak with you."

"I know Aithusa told me in her way." Merlin nodded. "Tell me what it you want to say."

"Is the young pendragon and his queen with you?" Kilgharrah raised his head and looked around.

"We am here." Arthur stepped forward. He wasn't expecting the dragon to be so large or that it could speak his language.

"Arthur Pendragon, you have escaped your doom. Now, it is time to embrace your destiny. Be the king that brings magick back to the world."

"How do I do that?" Arthur asked.

"Make peace with the druids and give them a place on your council." Kilgharrah was beginning to have trouble breathing. He laid his head back down. "You will be the father of generations. Your queen carries your prince in her womb already." Kilgharrah looked at Merlin. "Keep him and his safe, Merlin. Your fate and his are locked together. You are two sides of a coin you cannot be separated."

Merlin nodded. "You have told me that before."

"It is more important than ever now that I will no longer be." Kilgharrah drew a shuddering breath. "Through time, you will be reborn with each other. He is the once and future king and you are his guide. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do." Merlin stroked Kilgharrah's head. His eyes were already filling with tears.

"Queen Guinevere, you will be with them through the ages as you have been time and time before. Your love of Arthur is deeper than the ocean and stronger than steel."

"Morgana, priestess of the old religion, you are tasked with training the next generation of priestesses and followers. I once thought that you would be Merlin's doom but I have since changed my mind. You have proven yourself loyal to Merlin and the King. I believe, like the queen, you will follow them where ever they go. Whenever they are reborn, you will be with them."

"I will do as you say. I promise." Morgana reached out and put her hand on Aithusa's neck as the young dragon came towards her.

"Merlin, my sight is dimming. Do not mourn me. We are kin and I will always be a part of you. Good bye young warlock. For now."

Kilgharrah took his last breath and his soul left this world.

Morgana rushed to Merlin's side and took him in his arms. "We will keep our promises to him. That is how he will live on."

Merlin nodded. He looked over at Arthur. "We have much work to do."

"Yes. So it would seem." Arthur nodded. He jumped when Aithusa nudged his hand with her snout. Arthur hesitantly petted her head. "A world full of magick. I'm ready for my destiny. All of my destinies." Arthur reached over and took Gwen's hand. "As long as we are all together, we can achieve anything."

"I agree." Merlin smiled and wiped his tears. "Destiny here we come."


End file.
